Love does not always last forever
by dirtdiva94
Summary: Bella realizes she has feelings for Jasper and Edward goes crazy when he discovers this and all hell breaks lose in the Cullin family eventually!
1. Chapter 1

The big white house, in the living room the entire front part of the house is glass. The living room was a soft beige with a black grand piano in the center of the room. There is a plasma TV on in the background, but no one is watching it. The aroma in the room smells of honey suckles roses and a slight musky smell. The aroma is one of a kind, something you would never forget. The aroma is coming from the skin of all the overly beautiful people in the room, its not perfume or body spray, it is just the natural smell of these gorgeous people standing in the house. To match the walls, were white couches that no one seemed to sit on.

There was Jasper and Emmet waiting to greet Edward and I as we walked in the door to his house, just past them was Alice and Carlisle with huge smiles on there faces! It was always chilly in the Cullen's house because they never needed heat, and yet there ice cold and rock hard skin was always soothing to me. Everyone was making me dinner; they were always so exited when I would agree to let them cook for me. I noticed that Emmet suddenly disappeared from the kitchen; I turned to look for him and found him waiting at the bottom of the Cullen's grand stair case for his Rosalie to descend. She looked very graceful as she walked down the stairs at a very human pace. She gave me a very smug looked as she walked out of the house with Emmet knowing that she had just taken one of my favorite people with her.

Carlisle had just finished making me a feast of all my favorite foods pizza, pasta, and French fries. He was for all intense of purposes the "dad" of the Cullen family with his wife Esme. Edward was standing behind me just watching as I'm about ready to start eating, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Jasper no doubt feeling what I was feeling fixed my emotions' for me as he often did. It was something I was grateful that he could do because I need a lot of calming down when I was in the Cullen house. I shoot him a glance and he responds with a smile. Edward no doubt reading Jazzes mind turns to Carlisle to compliment him on his cooking skills.

When I finish my feast Jazz goes to get the desert, much to full to eat I politely excuse myself from the table and ask Edward to play me my lullaby on the piano. He agreed with a smile as he walked me over to the piano. I took my usual seat next to him as he began to play. It always amazed me at how just two hands could play the beautiful music that he did. When he was done I took notice to the time, it was much later that I had expected. I hadn't driven to the Cullen's house, Edward had picked me up in his Volvo. I was tired but I didn't want to go home, unfortunately Jazz was always one step ahead of my emotions. He informed Edward of how tired I was and Edward insisted on taking me home immediately. I was always grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind though I knew he wished he could. Instead of having Edward drive me I asked

"Jazz would you be willing to run me home?"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Edward interjected.

"I don't mind Edward it would be no inconvenience to myself" Jasper replied

"I'm only worried that the adrenaline rush would keep Bella from sleeping" Edward replied with an edge in his voice.

"I promise I will go straight to bed, I wont even turn on my bed room light I'll just hop in bed and go to sleep" I said with a pleading smile.

"Straight to bed" Edward commanded shooting Jasper a deadly stair.

"Oh, thank you so much Edward" I said running to give him a goodbye kiss.

"It's not fair that you have that effect on me" he said sarcastically

"Yes well I'm just trying to even out the playing field" I said as I walked toward Jasper

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his arms for me to jump up into.

I jumped up into his arms and he was off. Vampires were so fast and strong I sometimes felt like a soap bubble in there presence slow and easy to break. Running with the Cullen family was one of my favorite ways to travel. After I was sure we were a safe distance from the house I asked Jasper to stop running. He gave me a puzzled look but slowed into a casual walking pace.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm feeling a little sick" I replied

"No your not, in case you forgot I feel what you feel."

"Oh well in that case I just want to talk" I replied my face breaking out into a blush, embarrassed that I was caught in my lie.

"Edwards going to kill me when he finds out I didn't run you straight home"

"Well don't tell him" I smiled smugly knowing that was impossible, because Edward would just read Jaspers mind when he got around to it.

"I have a feeling that he will find out, especially if he goes to your room to check that your safe and he finds that your not there" he replied with a sigh.

"Well why don't you stay with me tonight?" I asked slightly embarrassed by the thought.

"That would hurt Edwards feelings and I'm not sure he trusts me around you yet" he replied.

"Well I trust you and that's all that matters when it comes to my safety."

"NO!" he replied

I knew that Jasper was picking up on my annoyance.

"Oh come on please" I begged

"Absolutely not" he replied with his serious voice. In the same second he stopped walking and gave me his serious look before he asked

"Are you ready?"

"NO!" I said trying to copy his serious tone. I could tell that Jazz looked a little stunned by my response.

"I want you to put me down right now Jasper Cullen" I commanded. He did as I said.

"Bella I need to get you home" He said putting out his arms for me to jump into. Instead I turned and walked away.

"And were exactly do you think you're going?" Jazz asked

"I'm going home" I replied

"Well you're going the wrong direction" he said with a laugh

"Jasper I think that I would really like for you to leave"

"Bella I'm sorry"

"If you're really sorry then will you stay with me tonight?" I asked pleadingly

"You know I can't do that" he replied.

Suddenly Jasper was standing two inches away from me with his arms out,

"Please" he said with a grin.

I looked into his eyes knowing that wasn't the best idea, I couldn't help but smile, but I knew if I wanted to get my way I would have to stay on the ground and refuse the temptation he was offering. I did the only thing I could think of

"Edward!" I screamed as loud as possible. I knew we were deep enough into the forest that no one else would be able to hear me, but I also knew that vampires had super human hearing so Edward would be able to hear my scream. Jasper stood looking at me stunned, because he couldn't believe what I had just done.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" he asked sternly.

"I told you that I'm not letting you carry me home." Edward was there in less than a minute.

"Bella what's wrong, Jasper what happened?" he asked before I had a chance to even greet him.

"Nothing Edward; Jasper you can leave now Edward will take me home."

"I'm sorry you felt you had to do this but it doesn't change anything." Japer replied with a frown. He was gone before I could answer him.

Edward looked at my expression which I can only guess looked sad and angry. I felt horrible as soon as I realized what I had let happen. Yet I was still slightly angry that I didn't get my way. Now I had to deal with what I had brought on myself. I turned to look at Edwards face finding it looking all to compassionate.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"No, will you please take me back to your house so we can get your car I don't really want to run all the way to my house?" I asked glumly

"Ok but we have to run to my house." He answered with a slight smirk. I knew how much he loved to run with me but I really didn't feel like it anymore I just wanted to go slow human pace.

"Can't we just walk?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It won't be a long run and I can take it slow if you wish." He replied his smirk turning into a slight frown.

"No run at full speed I just want to get there" Even though Edward was a good foot away from me I jumped straight up into the air and Edward caught me like I was a feather. He took off running at full speed as per my request. We reached the Cullen's garage within a minute or so.

"Thank you." I said still in his arms I reached up to give him a quick kiss. He smiled and opened the door of his Volvo and placed me gently inside. He got in the drivers seat started the car and we were on our way, I watched as the big white house disappeared into the blackness.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm thinking how wonderful you are and how grateful I am that you heard me tonight and that you cared enough to come see what happened." I replied as nonchalant as possible.

"Well of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" he asked

"You must have known I was safe with Jasper and that if I was in danger he would have run me to you."

"Love, any time you call for me I will be there." He replied taking my hand.

"So would it upset you if I read Jaspers mind about what happened tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

"I would prefer if you did, so I don't have to explain it to you." We pulled up to my house, Edward was at my door before I realized that the engine was off, he walked me to my front door and gave me a kiss goodbye.

"See you in my room." I said with a smile.

"I'll race you there." He replied and then he was gone.

"Oh that's fair." I whispered into the blackness of night. I walked into my house to find my dad on the couch half asleep.

"Hi, dad sorry I'm late won't happen again; night" I said not bothering to stop as I started up the stairs.

"Yea, yea I've heard that before." He replied. I made it up my stairs and to my door; I took a breath before opening it. I found Edward on my bed.

"I win" he said as he got up to pull me into his arms back onto my bed.

"I like it when you win." I answered in response to his actions. I noticed that he took a slightly uncomfortable pause before he started talking.

"So do you want me to go get Jasper so he can stay with you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked too shocked to come up with anything else. I should have known he would read Jaspers mind but I was thrown off at how quickly he had done it.

"I read Japers mind as soon as I heard you yell." He replied with a guilty smile.

"Oh! Well aren't you mad at me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course not Jasper is my brother and I'm glad you enjoy spending time with him.

"I just like that he can keep me calm."

"Oh and I don't keep you calm?" he asked jokingly.

"Please, every time you touch me my heart just about gives out." Edward gently pushed me away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't want your heart to give out." He laughed. I wiggled my way back into his arms and inhaled his amazing aroma.

"I think I'll survive!" I said as I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I woke up feeling extremely hot. I was sweating under my covers which only happened when Edward wasn't there to keep me cool at night. I rolled over to read the clock and it read 1:45. I sat up to see where Edward had gone and found something I wasn't expecting. I saw Jasper sitting in a chair about ten feet away from me.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, the heat did. I usually turn the heat up at night because Edward always lies next to me to keep me cooled down."

"Oh well do you want me to keep you cool?" he asked shyly.

"I think that's a good idea. I mean I would hate to think about what Edward would do to you if he found out you were letting me over heat." I responded sarcastically. I got up dizzily, trying to make my way to him but instead I found myself tripping over something, only to find myself in Jaspers arms. "Thanks." I said blushing.

"Your welcome." He replied smoothly.

"So did Edward make you come here?" I asked apologetically.

"No, he told me that whatever makes you happy makes him happy and that if I wanted to stay with you that it would only pleas him so here I am."

"Whatever makes me happy?" I repeated with a laugh. "I'll be sure to remember that one."

"Am I keeping you cool?" he asked.

"Yes you're a natural at it. So Jazz why…" he cut me off.

"I see our fight is over."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You called me Jazz" he replied

"Well of course I did that's what I always call you." I laughed

"No, when you're upset at me you call me Jasper."

"Oh really I never noticed." I replied embarrassed.

"Everyone knows that's when you're upset at me." He laughed

"Do I do stuff like that when I'm upset at other members of your family?" I asked.

"Well the only people you get mad at are me and Edward."

"Yes, well you know what they say you only hate the ones you love." I replied.

"I never knew that." He said surprised.

"Well of course I love everyone in your family but you had to know that you and Edward were always my two favorites."

"That's not what I meant, I knew I was always special to you but I never thought you… loved me." He choked out.

"Oh well of course I love you." I replied as I snuggled up into his arms and slowly drifted toward unconsciousness, I heard him whisper in my ear…

"I love you too."

I woke up surprised to find myself in my bed which is not where I remember falling asleep. I turned to roll over and found Jasper next to me.

"Oh hello Jazz did you sleep well?" I asked poking fun at the fact that Vampires can't sleep.

** "**Well I imagine that you slept better than I did. Are you cold?" he asked pulling slightly away from me.

"NO! I'm hot." I replied snuggling up to him.

"I agree" he snickered.

I turned to take a look at the clock this time it read 5:30. It was still much too early to be awake but I knew there was no way I could fall back asleep especially with my company.

"What's wrong? Jazz asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong, I'm fine."

"Then why are you feeling anxious?"

"Oh it's just the time; I was hoping it was later." I reassured him.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to step out so you can get dressed? What do you need me to do? Are you thirsty?"

"What's with all the concern?" I asked in response to all his questions.

"Edward told me to make sure that I remember your human needs even if you don't."

"Ah I see, well then I guess it's time for breakfast." I got out of bed and walked to my door, down my stairs and into the kitchen. I sat at my usual chair, waiting for breakfast; I looked up to see Jasper with a confused look on his face. "Oh, I forgot it's been a while since you've made breakfast, don't worry about it I had to show Edward too." I got up and garbed a pop tart from the pantry, and then stuck it in the toaster. "See easy." I said with a smile. "I'm really glad you came to stay with me last night Jazz I know you didn't really want to but…"

"Bella don't even start the only concern I had about staying over was that it would hurt Edwards feelings and I would hate to do that."

"So what you said last night…" I let my sentence trail off to embarrassed to continue.

"You said it too." He said with a grin.

"Yes but I really meant what I said; and I just don't want you to have to feel like you had to say it back.

"Don't feel embarrassed." He said.

"I'm not!" I lied.

"I can _feel _that you are, plus you're blushing. You don't need to worry I would never say anything I didn't feel."

"Good I'm glad." My pop tarts timer went off, I was about to get up and get them but before I could move there was a plate with my pop tarts on it right in front of me. "Thanks" I said taking a bite of the pop tart.

"Do you want me to get anything else for you?"

"Jazz… all I want you to do is sit right next to me" I pulled out the chair next to me.

"What time is Edward coming over?" I asked.

"Whenever you call him" he responded.

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"I'm meeting Alice in half an hour to go hunting."

"Ok." I said with a sigh. I looked at the clock it was 6 a.m. "Can I barrow your cell phone so I can call Edward?" I asked

"Whatever makes you happy" he said with a grin to remind me of what Edward had told him. Jasper handed me his small silver phone, I opened it and dialed Edwards's number, and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello, love."

"Hi Edward, will you come and pick me up at 7:30?" I asked.

"Yes of course but would you mind telling me where we are going?

"How about we drive through the forest?" I heard a slight sigh. "It would make me happy" I said shooting a glance at Jasper. I knew Edward didn't really like to drive, he preferred to run, as did I but I wanted a chance to talk and there was no chance to talk while running.

"If your happy then that's what we will do I will pick you up then. I love you."

"Love you too, goodbye." I closed the phone and handed it back to Japer.

"Why 7:30?"he asked

"It will give me a chance to get ready."

"Do you want me to leave so you can start getting ready?"

"NO!" I nearly screamed. My response seemed to please him. I took one big bite of my pop tart and then took his and pulled him up the stairs only to find myself tripping over the third stair. I found myself in Jaspers arms. Instead of putting me back on my feet he kept me in his arms and started walking us up the stairs. "I can walk up my own stairs"

"I don't think you can." He replied "I like it better this way anyways." He laughed.

"Yea, it's not so bad." We got to my room and he dropped me on my bed as he went to go sit in my desk chair. I laughed and said "You're not doing a very good job at keeping me cool." I grinned. He came and scooped me up and sat back in the chair me on his lap.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"Perfect." Minutes past as I enjoyed my surroundings, when I could suddenly feel Jaspers body go rigid.

"Umm Bella I need to be going." He said in a whisper.

"Oh, ok." I responded with a sigh. Jasper got up still holding me in a cradle, before he put me on my feet.

"I'm sorry." He replied to my sigh.

"I understand you have to eat too." I said trying to smile but couldn't manage a very believable one. He walked to my window ready to leave; he turned to give me one last simile. "Jazz" I said in a whisper "I love you." He suddenly got off the window came and gave me a quick but very passionate kiss.

"I love you too." And then he was gone. I felt a smile spread across my suddenly hot face, before I realized what had just happened and that it was not good. I started to think of Edward what would he think? Will he be mad? Should I tell him? I suddenly started searching through my room looking for my phone as soon as I found it I dialed Edwards number. He answered on the first ring again.

"I see were not very patient this morning, can't even wait two minutes of begin alone." He joked.

"Can you come over right now? And please hurry." I could tell he heard the distress in my voice.

"Is everything alright? Did you and Jasper get in another fight?" he asked.

"I'll explain when you get here just hurry please."

"I'm on my way I'll be there soon." Then the line went dead. As soon as it did my mind drifted to Alice. She must have seen what happened between me and Jasper. She was always looking out for my future and I'm sure she did the same for Jaspers. Why wasn't she here ripping my head off? Was she mad? Would Japer tell her what happened? My train of thought was interrupted by Edwards's sudden appearance in my room. I ran over to him and just started apologizing,

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so, so sorry. I'm a terrible person; I did the worst thing possible." I said my voice hysterical. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap as he sat in the rolling chair by my desk. He started to comfort me. "Don't you even want to know what I did?" I asked surprised he didn't really seem to care.

"Only if you want to tell me," he replied in a soothing voice.

I buried my head in his chest before I could reply "I kissed Jasper." I couldn't feel a response in his body language and I was to chicken to look at his face, a long minute passed before he spoke.

"I'm not mad at you love." Is all he said?

"Really you should be." I replied stunned.

"If you don't mind telling me why did you do it?"

"Well last night I was telling Jasper how much I loved you and him and he told me that he loved me too, so this morning when he was about to leave I told him again…"

"That you loved him?" Edward asked.

"Yes, so he told me he loved me back and then he kissed me before he left." I finished trying to calm my voice down.

"So it would seem that Jasper kissed you." He replied with a slight amount of shock in his voice.

"Oh I guess that's kind of true, but…" he cut me off with his laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked completely confused.

"Your getting all worked up over nothing, a small goodbye kiss means about as much as a goodbye hug does especially to a vampire." He replied. All I could do was nod because I knew it meant much more that he thought but I was too embarrassed and to chicken to tell him what the kiss really meant.

"Ok so are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Can I have a human minute so I can get ready?" I asked glancing up at him.

"Of course I'll wait here." He said releasing his iron grip around me.

I went to take a shower, the hot water helped relax my tense muscles, I stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out. I was too nervous to go back to my room so I decided to blow dry my hair which is something I never did. When I ran out of things to do in the bathroom I walked to my closed door took a deep breath before opining it. To my surprise I found nothing or I should say I found no one. Edward was nowhere to be seen, I noticed a piece of paper on the chair that Edward had been sitting in. The paper had my name on it I unfolded the paper and it read in the most beautiful writing

Went to see Jasper be back soon stay safe I love you.

My mouth dropped open in response to the paper I suddenly felt really dizzy, I went to fall on my bed before I could crash into my floor. Worry overwhelmed me, I had nothing to do but wait. I changed my cloths half a dozen times just trying to find thinks to keep me busy. 20 minutes after I had found my empty room Edward suddenly appeared in my room, before I could say anything I was locked in Edwards's arms his lips smashed against mine. I felt the tension in his jaw but didn't care because there was no better feeling than Edwards lips on mine. I had to break away for air and regretted that I did because it gave my mouth a chance to talk.

"Why did you go see Jasper?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well he really came to see me." He turned to go sit in my rolling chair; he didn't break his grip on me so I ended up in his lap which was a place I enjoyed. "It's a long story, and it's not really mine to tell, but don't worry I know Jasper plans to come and tell you himself." He said tightening his jaw in the end. "Would you like me to go get him so he may explain himself?"

"No, I don't want to move I'm much too comfortable for that." Even though I was dying to know what happened I didn't want to upset Edward and just knowing that Jasper was planning on telling me was enough to keep me waiting. Eventually we made it out of the house; Edward took me for a drive in the forest in his Volvo. It was one of my favorite things to do but I knew he didn't really enjoy it he would rather run everywhere. I also enjoyed running but driving was more relaxing and that's exactly what I needed right now.

"I'm going to have to take you home early tonight. I'm going hunting with Rosalie and Emmet" He said breaking the silence, as he turned onto the main road. I looked into his eyes to see how dark they were. His eyes were black with a slight gold tint in them.

"Oh yea your eyes are getting dark."

"Yes and this will give you a chance to talk to Jasper. I will only be going 20 minutes away to hunt so don't worry I'll be close by."

"Oh, ok when will Jasper be coming by?" I asked.

"As soon as I drop you off," he replied in a detached voice.

"Your not fighting with Jasper are you?" I asked feeling guilty.

"No don't be absurd I just want to give you to some… privacy so he can tell you everything he has to say." He said ending in a growl.

"Are you uncomfortable with me being alone with Jazz?"

"No, you'll be safe I trust Jasper with you."

"I know I'll be safe but will it upset you if I'm alone with him? If you're happy I'm happy." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"If your fine with it then so am I." he finished, as we pulled up to my house. It had just started raining I turned to give Edward a goodbye kiss.

"Don't be gone too long." I said as I opened the door to leave.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I started to run through the rain. I didn't stop running till I was inside my kitchen, my dad was gone for the weekend he went to visit an old friend and wouldn't be back for three days. I was walking toward the living room when I tripped over the rug in the hallway, instead of finding myself on the floor I found myself in a pair of ice cold arms. I looked up to see Jasper.

"You really need to be more careful." He said.

"I kind of like finding myself in this position." I smiled. Jasper set me on my feet but didn't let go of my hand as he led me to the couch in the living room. I sat right next to him and he released my hand. "So I guess you have something to tell me." I said in a serious tone.

"Yes but I'm not sure how to start." He replied

"Well the beginning would make things a lot less complicated." I joked

"Well Bella, Alice has decided to leave, and I'm not going to be going with her. She has found someone else."

"What do you mean she's found someone else I thought you two were soul mates, and by leaving to do mean leaving the Cullen's? And is it permanently?" I asked stunned

"Yes, she will be leaving permanently but she is not the only one who has moved on." He said taking my hand. "Bella I love Alice dearly but I am crazy in love with you."

"Jazz…" was all I could think to say. "What about Edward?"

"I have spoken to him and we have come to a decision, if you would like to stay with Edward then I will leave with no hard feeling towards you or Edward. If you want to be with me then we will disappear together the Cullen's are Edwards proper family and I can't stay after what I'm doing to him and what I'm asking of you." I was too shocked to speak. A thousand different emotions were running through me all at the same time.

"I can't…" was all I could get out.

"Please take your time in deciding, me and Edward can wait and please follow what you truly want. I took a moment to compose myself before speaking again.

"Where's Edward? Is he going to come over? Are you going to leave?" I asked everything in the most rational voice I could manage.

"I will be leaving to let Alice come over and speak with you and Edward will come over if you call him as will I."

"When will Alice be here?"

"She will be arriving any moment so I will be leaving." He said standing up to leave. He made it to the door before he left I turned back toward me. "Bella I love you." I was speechless not knowing the right thing to say, but I knew I couldn't let him leave without telling him how I really felt.

"Jazz I love you too." I said with a small smile on my face and this was a real smile. Then he was gone, before I could even start to comprehend what had just happened I heard a knock on the door.

The new beginning

"Can I come in?" I heard Alice's small voice ask.

"Oh Alice of course," I replied automatically standing up to greet her even though I wasn't sure I was strong enough to stand. Alice came dancing in, she had to be the most graceful vampire of them all she would put any ballerina to shame. Her short black pixie hair was fluttering next to her cheek.

"Oh Bella you look dreadful, I see I just missed Jasper."

"So it's true then, you're really leaving?"

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry I'm leaving to be happy, I've found my other half; so to speak."

"How did you find him?" I asked

"Well I haven't yet, but our futures our set." She said tapping her forehead.

"Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay with the Cullen's?"

"Well, Zachery isn't like the Cullen's Bella, he's not a vegetarian he drinks the blood of humans and I don't want him anywhere near Forks while he leans to control his thirst."

"So you'll turn him into a vegetarian? Does that mean once he's controlled his thirst you will come back?

"Yes but it will take decades for that to happen."

"Oh."

"Now let's talk about you. I've seen everything that's been happening to you and I have to say that I'm quite surprised how all the vampire boys seem to be crazy about you." Alice joked.

"You and me both," I responded.

"Well you really couldn't have two better people to choose from Edward and Jasper are the two most wonderful people in this whole world. You really can't choose badly. And I am confident in telling you that they both love you unconditionally."

"I'm not worried about who I end up with, I'm worried about who I don't. I know I don't really deserve either of them but I don't know if I can break one of their hearts." I said honestly. "Because I love them both too."

"Then answer me this, who can you not live without?" she asked thoughtfully.

I couldn't come up with an answer, I looked at her puzzled. I had never really thought about it like that, and honestly it did put things in a new perspective. I wasn't sure if It was going to help but it was defiantly something to consider. Who could I not live without? I repeated in my head.

"Once you can answer that you'll have your decision." She said with a smile. "I have to be going Bella I still need to say goodbye to the rest of my family." She said giving me a hug.

"Alice can you answer me a question about the future?" I asked.

"I can try."

"Do you still see me becoming a vampire?" I asked

"Oh, most definitely that part of your future never changes the person doing it and the place seems to change but you always become a vampire." She said honestly.

"Will you promise me, that you'll be there when I wake up from the venom?"

"Yes I promise I will be there, goodbye Bella."

Then she was gone I could feel the tears in my eyes starting to well, but I didn't want to start balling all alone in my house so I decided it was time to make the hard choice. I went to my room to start thinking over the decision I had to make. It took me hours to even begin to factor in all the different problems and such with choosing either Edward or Jasper. My senior year had just ended so I could always leave with Jasper with an explanation of going away to college but if I stayed with Edward then I could stay close to home. After going round and round I thought back to what Alice had said "Who can you not live without?" she had asked me. After I thought of that for another few hours I had my decision now I just needed to tell him. I went to the phone dreading the call I had to make. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi, Edward do you think you can come over?" I asked my voice in a whisper.

"Of course I'll be right over." He responded his voice as cold as his skin. I knew I didn't have much time before he would be over; I tried to stay calm while I waited. He was suddenly in my room standing at the edge of my room. I got up to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Hi, I'm glad you came." I said after a moment of silence.

"Do we have to go over this again any time you call I will come." He responded with a slight laugh. I pulled him over to my bed so I could sit down my legs were a little unsteady and I didn't want to pass out. He sat down next to me and I turned to look at him.

"Edward I love you so much and I can't even believe I was lucky enough to have found someone like you."

"I love you too Bella and I'm the lucky one." He said flashing my favorite grin.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I never thought I could ever love someone as much as I love you, but Edward I can't_._" I said as I started balling. "I just can't see myself without Jazz, this might be the biggest mistake I ever make but I have to take the chance. I know I never deserved you but…" he cut me off.

"You deserve everything in the world and more, and if you think that he can give it to you then I understand and I want you to be happy." He started getting up he kissed me on my forehead. I knew he was about to leave and I was so torn to just take it all back and be with him forever but I knew I could never really know if I could be happier with Jazz then if I tried for myself.

"I'm so sorry I do truly love you." I said in a blubber of tears.

"I believe you, and I'll never stop loving you." He said.

"Will you come see me when I become a vampire?" I asked knowing I didn't deserve it but I had to ask.

"If you want me there then I will come and see you, but I can't promise I will stay long but I promise I will come and see you after you've changed. I love you Bella, goodbye." Then he was gone.

I heard his last words in my head over and over again "I love you, goodbye." Every time I played it over and over the goodbye sounded like it was forever and I was so scared that I would never see him again. I sat in a ball on my bed for hours crying. I felt empty like I was hollow, half a day must have passed before I ran out of tears, I decided to look at the time and when I rolled over to look I realized I wasn't alone. Jasper was sitting in my desk chair just staring at me. He must have known what happened between me and Edward, but he didn't say anything. I was frozen for a second before I could think of what to do.

"Are you alright?" he asked caringly.

"I don't know, are you okay?"

"I'm a lot better seeing you," he responded. He got up slowly and walked toward me. He sat next to me and took my hand.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked in whispers.

"Please do," he insisted.

I straightened up, brushed my hair back and looked right into Jaspers butterscotch eyes. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever."

Jasper leaned forward until his face was only inches from mine, he whispered "I love you too." Then he gently put his lips on mine. They were ice cold and rock hard, the best feeling there was to me.

I broke away to ask Jasper the one question I had to know. "Jazz when Edward left me last year I almost died and when he came back I made him promise that he would never leave me again and now I have to ask…"  
"Bella, I would never ever leave you. I love you more than my own life. You couldn't push me away."

"That's the best thing you could have said to me right now." I said with a smile.

"So let me ask you this, what do we do now?"

"This…" I leaned forward and our lips met again this time for a very long period of time. When we finally got around to talking again the hard questions started coming up.

"What are we going to tell your father, where do you want to live, are you going to tell your mother?" Jasper had asked me.

The only thing I wanted to know was "When are you going to turn me into a vampire?"

"Is that all your pretty little head can think about?" Jazz asked

"You know Jazz all I think about is being with you. My dad should be home soon do you want to go down stairs and wait, or would you like to just make a run for it now?" I asked pleadingly.

"Lets wait down stairs," he replied pulling me off my bed and leading me down the stairs. "Now I'm not a mind reader but I will control the atmosphere so things don't get out of control. Not that anything is going to happen. Don't be nervous."

"Can you help me not be nervous?"

Calmness fell over me, I was suddenly very relaxed and thinking clearly. "Dam I love you!" I turned and gave Jasper a kiss and skipped down the stairs.

"I hear your fathers car, he is just around the block. Lets sit down and get ready.

Jazz and I sat there for a minute in quite, adrenaline was running through me Jazz set a hand on my shoulder and a fresh blanket of calm fell over me.

"Don't I want to have control of my emotions, I need to feel what I feel."

"I understand but can you at least try and calm down your emotional atmosphere it is driving me crazy.

I felt the calmness disappear and my nerves and worries replaced them. I heard my dads car pull into the drive way then I heard him walk to the door and finally walk in. I stood up and welcomed him home.

"Hi dad, how was your trip?" I asked with a cheesy smile.

"It was good but I'm glad to be home kid, how was your time home alone? I noticed Edwards car is not out front, or is that skyline his?"

"No dad that's Jasper's car."

"Jasper? Edwards brother? What's he doing here?" He asked looking past me into the living room where Jasper was sitting.

"Well dad that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh geez Bella, what have you done now?"

"Nothing I just want to talk to you about what you have missed the past couple of days."

"Okay lets talk," he replied flatly.

"Bella I think I should be going I have to get home for dinner, but I will call you later." Jasper said coming into the hallway where me and my dad were standing.

"Jazz are you sure you cant stay?" I said leaning into him.

"No I really have to be going. Bye Bella"

"Bye Jazz," I sighed as I gave him a stair that was suppose to communicate to him WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

"Ok Bella let me sit down before you start with your girl drama." my dad moaned.

"It's really not that bad dad."

He sat down in his reclining chair let out a loud sigh, "alright lay it on me."

"Okay well me and Edward broke up, and now I'm dating Jazz… I mean Jasper."

"I thought you loved Edward? Now all of a sudden you to are broken up and your dating his OLDER brother!"

"Yea that's pretty much it, and he is only one year older than Edward, so you really shouldn't be upset because you didn't like me dating Edward anyways, so really you should be happy if nothing else."

"Well I suppose I am happy Edward is gone but I don't know about this whole Jazz thing." he said suspiciously.

"Dad please don't call him Jazz only I call him that his name is Jasper."

"Alright alright, Jasper then. Tell you what I will do I will give you three weeks before I decide how I feel about your new boyfriend. Fair enough?"

"Yes that's great thank you dad!" I said relieved.

"Yea yea, are you making dinner tonight or are we going out?"

"I already ordered a pizza for you, but I am actually having dinner at the Cullen's tonight, Jazz is waiting outside for me." I lied but I had to talk to him.

"Oh well if _Jazz _is waiting then by all means…"

"Dad don't call him that! Bye!" I stormed out to find Jasper leaning against his car.

"I though privacy would be the way to go but I knew you would never let me leave without sneaking out. So can I ask you why you told you father you were having dinner at the Cullen's?"

"Well… I was wondering if you loved me enough to do me a favor?"

"I love you enough to do anything," he said leaning forward to kiss me.

I turned my cheek and whispered, "Even facing the Cullen's?"

"Bella I would face an army of new born vampires for you… oh wait I already did. I will take you to the Cullen's."

He picked me up and placed me in his shiny car. He strode to the drivers seat, started the car with a roar, and put the car in drive.

"Before we go can I just tell you that your car is way hot!"

I grabbed his face with both my hands and smashed our lips together, letting him feel all the passion I had built up. "This car is definitely a keeper then," and we were off with a shot forward.

FACING THE CULLEN'S

We pulled up to the Cullen's house in what seemed like less than a second, I was starting to regret my decision as soon as the large white house came into view.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, you know I don't think I want to do this anymore, will you turn around." I said after the silent ride to the house.

"You wanted to do this remember, and besides they already know we are here, you can do this Bella I know you can." Jazz replied smoothly

"Alright then can I ask you for one more favor?" I asked slightly.

"You can ask me…"

"Will you wait outside while I go and talk to them?"

"Mm mm okay if you would like I will wait here for you, but I cant promise I wont ease drop on what your saying."

"Thank you Jazz I love you so much your amazing!" I squealed

"Alright go on ahead, I will wait for you here. I also love you," he said with a quick kiss.

I walked away holding onto his hand for as long as possible before we broke apart. Walking towards this huge mansion like house had never been so intimidating. It was worse than the first time I had ever come to this house to meet the Cullen's. I tapped lightly on the door, and waited a full two seconds before Dr Carlisle Cullen answered the door.

"Hello Bella it's nice to see you, please come in." he said offering me into the house. "Jasper you are welcome to join us in here," he said slightly colder.

"I'm fine here Carlisle but please be kind to _my _Bella," Jazz sneered back.

"Of course, Bella everyone is exited to see you they are in the living room you know your way around. Please go ahead I wish to speak with Jasper for a brief moment." Carlisle opened the door wider and I walked past him as he walked out closing the door behind him. I glided into the living room where Esme and Emmet were waiting.

"Bella! It's good to see you; I thought I would never see your scarlet face again." Emmet roared getting up in a flash and wrapping his iron grip around me.

"Oh Emmet I… can't… breathe," I whispered.

"Oh sorry I thought I was containing my strength, how's this?" he asked loosening his grip so I could breathe.

"Better and it is great to see you to." I replied nervously.

"Bella I'm glad you came to visit us, I feel just dreadful about what's happened between you, Edward and Jasper. You cant let that stop you from coming to visit us," Esme said in a gentle and warming voice.

"Of course not Esme I will be sure to keep visiting until we move away," I said my voice still in a whisper.

"Well please come have a seat I do want to talk to you about something while you're here," Esme said with a smile.

I took a seat next to her while Emmet excused himself to go and look for Rosalie. I couldn't help but start fidgeting I was still so nervous about being here and I was regretting asking Jasper to wait outside.

"Well Bella you know I love you like a daughter, and I'm glad to see you happy with Jasper. I have to ask you if not beg you to please not move away. I don't want Jasper to move away from us, I know he is only doing it because he thinks he has to. But please don't move away with Jasper it would just break my… well you know."

"Esme I don't want to move Jazz just feels like he would be putting unnecessary pain on Edward, and after everything that has happened he does not want that to happen." I replied my voice growing stronger.

"Well if you talk to Edward he will tell you that he also wishes you both to stay," Esme begged.

"I doubt that, I think Edward wants to be as far as possible from me right now," I sigh.

"No, no he really wants you to stay please go and talk to him," Esme said standing up and pulling me with her. She pushed me in the direction of the stair case. "Please go talk to him I know he wants to talk to you," she said with an encouraging smile.

I slowly walked up the stairs and down the long hallway where Edwards room waited for me. I walked past Jasper's room and I couldn't help but to look because I had never seen his room before. I creaked the door open and when I looked inside there was nothing. The room was beige with absolutely nothing inside.

"He's a quick mover," Edwards voice said from behind me.

I jumped ten feet in the air and found myself in Edwards arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I thought I made enough noise when I was walking down here but apparently not," he laughed.

"I don't mean to be rude but can you please put me down."

"Are you sure that's what you really want, Jasper is outside and based on the conversation he is having with Carlisle he will be to busy to hear us," Edward said still laughing.

I pushed away from him, and he placed me on my feet, he held onto my hand and led me to his room. I was feeling really uncomfortable, but I did want to talk with Edward, when I walked into his room I barley recognized it. There was no longer a large bed, his book shelf's were empty, and there was cluttered note books every where.

"This is different," I commented.

"Yes well I have had a lot of free time on my hands, so I thought I would read through some of my old notebooks. I just never realized how many I had," he responded.

"Edward I wanted to talk to you about what has…"

He pulled me onto his lap on his couch, it made me very uncomfortable but I let it go. "So let's talk," he sighs.

"Well Edward I just wanted to make sure you was okay, because you know after what I did…"

"Don't feel guilty, you know Bella I have been thinking about you a lot lately and I don't want you to move away. I think it would make me happier if you would stay close and I know it would make your father happy if you didn't move."

"Edward, I don't want to move I just think Jazz feels that it would be easier for everyone if we got a clean…"

Edward smashed his lips to mine, my initial instinct was to pull away but Edward had an iron grip around me, after a second I couldn't help but kiss back. Edward had never kissed me so passionately before and I like the feeling. Jazz and I hadn't reached this stage so it was nice to be kissed like this but I knew it was wrong. I tried to push away but couldn't break his grip. I grabbed a lamp that was on this desk besides me and smashed it into his head. He released with a laugh.

"Was that suppose to hurt?" he asked with a giggle.

"What the hell was that Edward? What were you thinking?" I asked standing up in a puff of anger. "We are not together Edward you cant just kiss me!"

"Actually I can, I mean who's going to stop me. Not you, and don't act like you didn't enjoy that." he snickered.

"What's happened to you, why are you acting like this your being a total jerk?"

Edward stood up, and slowly walked towards me, I backed away at the same pace he walked toward me.

"You're right I'm sorry," He said as he gently wrapped his arms around me. "I just cant help myself when I'm around you Bella you should know that by now."

"Let go I'm leaving Edward I can't talk to you when your acting like this." I tried to leave but he didn't release his grip around me and I was no match for his vampire strength. "Don't be such a goober," I sneered with a smile. Within seconds Jasper was in Edward's room.

"Let go Edward, it's time for us to leave," Jasper commanded.

A second later Carlisle was at the door. "Son let go of her, your scaring her. I know this is hard for you but don't scare Bella you won't forgive yourself if you hurt her," Carlisle said placing a hand on Edward.

"I have never hurt her, and she knows I never would. I love her," Edward sigh releasing me.

Jasper gently grabbed me and placed me carefully behind him. "Yes you do, but she doesn't love you." Jasper said.

"Jazz… please don't," I pleaded.

"Carlisle please move Bella," Edward asked right as he said it he jumped at Jasper. Carlisle had already moved me out of the way, which was good because Edward sent Jasper flying through the wall. They went flying outside towards the forest. Emmet and Carlisle went flying after them to try and break them up. I ran down stairs and out the front door to where Edward and Jasper were fighting.

"Stop it Edward, just stop it!" I screamed.

Emmet was trying to wrestle Jasper away from Edward while Edward was being held back by Carlisle. Emmet was trying hard not to hurt Jasper so he kept losing his grip around Japer so the fight got worse and worse.

"Jazz your scaring me, please stop," I pleaded.

Jazz stopped fighting, and let Emmet hold him back, that however did not stop Edward from attacking Jasper and Emmet. Rosalie didn't stand for that she and Carlisle got on top of Edward and pinned him to the ground.

"You ruined everything! How could you steel the love of my life away from me! What kind of brother are you." Edward hissed from the ground.

Emmet let go of Jasper and he walked toward Edward slowly. "I didn't steal anything from you she loves me. But I am sorry for your loss, you lost yourself and now look at you… pathetic." Jasper was by my side in a flash.

"Are you ok, look at your arm!" His arm was covered in bite marks.

"I'm sorry I scared you, lets get out of here." He said picking me up into a cradle.

"Jazz, I am so sorry I asked you to come here I just never thought Edward would react like this please I'm so…"

"Shh Bella please relax, this is not your fault."

Jasper placed me in his skyline, and then we were off. I was so scared, confused, and feeling horrible. I couldn't help but cry all the way home. When we reached my house Jasper kept driving I looked up at him with confusion.

"I don't want to drop you off looking like this Bella, we can drive for a little bit, I have got nothing but time for you." He whispered gently tracing his fingers along my cheek bones.

"Jazz, I'm really sorry about making you take me to that horrible house; I just wanted to talk to Edward about… ahh I don't know what I was thinking."

"Bella it's alright, I understand why you did it, and I want to talk to you about us and about Edward." Jasper pulled off the road by the beach and got out of the car; I copied him and walked over towards him. I intertwined our hands, and we started walking towards the beach. We walked along time without talking but finally the silence was broken.

"I don't want you to be unhappy, and I don't want you to regret your choice when you chose…" Jasper let his sentence trail off but it was clear where he was going.

"When I chose you."

"Yes, Bella if you want to go back to Edward I would…"

"Jazz don't even think that I would never go back to Edward, especially after today. How he acted just made me happier that I'm with you." I responded honestly.

Jazz stopped walking and turned so we were facing each other, he was a good three or four inches taller than me, but he was staring deep into my eyes. "I cant say that I would have acted any different. His rage was well deserved against me."

"Yes, you are right his rage was well deserved but the fact that he acted on it makes me happy that I'm not with him. You know he has rage it's never been towards me but you have never exploded on anyone."

"It's because my gift makes my emotions easier to control, you of all people should know that. Bella I'm scared that one day you're not going to love me-"

"Jazz that is never ever going to happen I love you," I insisted.

"I know you do but if that changes one day what if I can't handle it and I make you _feel_ like you still love me, then you will only be with me because I'm making you feel like you love me."

"Okay to show you that I love you no matter what I want you to make me hate you, twist my emotions so that I am mad at you and ask me if I still want to be with you," I hissed.

"Bella, I don't want to manipulate your emotions," he sigh.

"You know Jasper! I tell you I love you over and over again and you just won't believe me, when I was with Edward he believed me even when we went through the whole Jacob thing. That was just like this! Ahh I'm so mad why can't you just believe that I want to be with you and no one else! You're so dense sometimes!" I screamed through all my rage.

"Well maybe you should just be with Edward then, so he can make you happy," Jasper sneered back.

"Jasper I don't want to be with him, I don't want to be with anyone but you!" I stormed off walking alone on the beach for about ten steps and when I was a good distance away from Jasper I felt my anger disappear. When I was thinking clearly it hit me that Jasper had given me exactly what I had asked from him. I turned around to see that he had not moved an inch he looked like a statue frozen in time. I smiled to myself and tried to remember the code word that Jasper had told me to say when ever I needed him to come running.

"Goober," I whispered under my breath, so that it was barley heard. Jaspers head snapped up, but he didn't move forward. "Come here you goober," I yelled and he came running. He was there in a flash of speed.

"You always give me what I want, you know I think that is a very good part of our relationship. So now instead of asking I think I'm just going to start taking what I want."

"I don't understand," he said puzzling.

I leaned forward and kissed him, then rocked back onto my heels. " do you understand that?"

"I think I missed it can you show me again?"

I leaned forward and kissed him a little longer, and molded my body to his, he scooped me up so we were on the same level. I started to kick his leg, but he did not understand what I was trying to do. I could feel the questions under his lips.

"I'm trying to knock you down, so we can lay on the beach together," I whispered.

I kicked his leg again and he fell to the grown, we gently landed on the sand, I was on the cold sand while we was on top of me. I could tell that he made sure that there was no weight placed on me. A shiver sent down my spine because of the cold sand and the even colder body on top of me. Jasper didn't let the shiver go, our lips parted and he rolled over onto his side. "Time to get you home and warm you up."

"I'm not cold, and I don't want to be away from you right now, in fact the space between us now is not really working for me," I said as I rolled onto his chest, another shiver went through me as I felt his ice cold skin on mine.

"I will wear a jacket next time so there is no skin contact," he said getting up and pulling me with him.

"Well there will be some skin contact," I said reaching up for a kiss.

"Oh well I think I can handle that," he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Now lets get you home."

FLASHBACK

Going home was a fun ride with Jasper, everything was so effortless with him, we laughed the whole time and life had never been greater than right now. Jasper had promised me that he would bite me and turn me into a vampire when ever I was ready. So I was getting things in order. I told my father I had been accepted at Alaska University and that I was going to attend college there.

In the back of my mind there was one more thing I wanted to do, one more person I wanted to see before I was changed. Jasper had bought a small home for us to live in while we got prepared to leave for Alaska. I had to tell Jasper about my one last thing I wanted to do before we left and I was changed. He was sitting in the kitchen working on his cooking skills.

"How is dinner coming?" I asked playfully.

"I think your going to like it, just keep an open mind before, you judge it."

"Okay what ever you say. Look I wanted to talk to you about something kind of important."

He put the cooking utensils down and gave me one of his looks. "Alright talk."

"I wanted to go and say goodbye to the Cullen's before we leave."

"Bella if that is something you want to do then we can do it," he replied casually.

"Well actually I was hoping I could go alone,"

"No absolutely not. I am not going to let you walk into that house with Edward there and me not."

"Jazz, please it is just something I have to do, please, please try to understand," I begged.

"Bella what if Edward gets all over you again like last time, what are you going to do? You are too fragile to be alone with no one on your side."

"Jazz listen to me," I pleaded grabbing both his hands. "The worse thing that can happen is that he kisses me. You know he would die before hurting me, I will be safe in that house."

"I'm just not comfortable with it, my instincts are telling me that this is a bad idea," he answered his eyes softening.

"Trust me Jazz nothing is going to happen."

"Bella I love you and I trust you, but I get to drive you to the house and pick you up. I am also going to call Emmet and Carlisle and tell them to watch out for you. Deal?" he offered, I was fine with all his conditions except for one.

"I don't want you to drive me home, I will have Emmet do it, it cant get safer than Emmet so you have no reason to say no."

He took a pause and then dropped my hands. Terror ran through me like a bolt of lightning. I was relived instantly when he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Okay, deal I will call over there now and you can go over tonight."

I went to my bedroom and got dressed in a nicer pair of jeans and a dark blue top that Esme had given me for my last birthday. I walked into the living room and Jasper had just closed his cell phone.

"You look nice, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, and thank you."

It was a silent ride to the Cullen's, I could feel Jaspers nerves, but I wasn't nervous I knew what I had to do and I wanted to do it so I could start my life with Jasper. We pulled up to the house I turned to Jasper gave him a kiss and got out of the car.

He drove away as soon as I was at the front step, watching him drive away broke my heart. I tapped lightly on the door, and was greeted by Emmet only one moment later.

"Come to say goodbye, little sis?" he asked looking disappointed.

"Yes, I am afraid I am Emmet. Do you think you can give me a ride home later?" I asked already knowing Jasper would have spoken to him.

"Yes of course I will," he smiled. For the first time Emmet looked serious. "I'm really sad to see you go Bella, but don't worry," he said perking up "Me and Rose will be sure to visit you in Alaska."

"That sounds great Emmet I cant wait. Where is Rose I wanted to say goodbye."

"She is in the living room with Esme and Carlisle," he said offering me his arm. I took it and followed him into the living room.

"Esme thank you so much for everything, you have been kinder than I deserve and I am sorry that I have to leave with Jasper," I said automatically starting to blubber.

"Oh Bella it is alright, the joy you have brought to Edward in the short time you were together, was a very blissful time for me. Now that you are with Jasper… well I see you make him exceptionally happy. I will miss you both dearly," she said giving me a hug. "Will you please tell Jasper to come and say goodbye otherwise I will have to run all the way to Alaska for him," she laughed halfheartedly.

"I will make sure he comes and says goodbye to you. Carlisle you have been better to me than I have deserved. All the injuries you have helped me with. I don't know where I would be without you so thank you. I am going to miss you so much."

"Bella, it has been wonderful having you in our family for this short time, and I hope you know that I will always consider you family," Carlisle said taking his turn to hug me.

"Rose goodbye and I will miss you," I said pathetically not expecting her to respond much at all.

"This is not goodbye Emmet and myself will come and visit you for Christmas, if you will excuse me I think I left the curling iron on up stairs," she said dashing away in a flash.

"Where is Edward?" I asked taking in a deep breath.

"He is in Jaspers room," Carlisle answered. "Bella just say my name and I will come and help you.

"I'm sure that wont be necessary, but thank you Carlisle-" Emmet nudged me slightly, "Oh and Emmet thank you also for helping me but I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

I walked up the stairs of the Cullen house for the last time in my human life. I walked to Jaspers room, knocked and then let myself in. Edward was sitting against the wall in the empty room.

"I'm sure I look pathetic to you right now, but I couldn't think of a better place to talk to you," he said jumping to his feet. I took a hesitant step back. "Don't worry Bella I wont be so… aggressive. I apologize for our last meeting the way I acted was unforgivable," he sigh.

"Your right it is unforgivable, but I didn't come here for an apology. I need to talk to you about us."

"I thought us was over," he said taking my hands. "Are you rethinking us?" he asked hopefully.

"Edward I've been thinking about us a lot since yesterday… and the way you kissed me. You have to know that I love you, and just because I didn't choose to stay with you doesn't mean I just stopped loving you."

"I love you too, but you know that."

"Yes I do and that's why I have to ask you for this favor," I responded nervously.

"Anything for you Bella," he promised.

"I want you to stay away from me when I leave, don't visit, don't call, just stay away until I ask you to come, and I'm not sure I ever will. Being in this room with you right now is so hard. I feel attached to you and I don't want to leave, I don't trust myself around you, and I'm afraid that I wont be able to leave you if I keep seeing you."

"Bella if you feel that way, then maybe you shouldn't fight it. Just try to be with me one more time, and see if you still want to leave all your friends and family. Your giving up a lot for not knowing that you are one hundred percent sure you want to be with Jasper," he said dropping my hands and pulling me down on the floor next to him.

"I am giving up a lot but I am getting so much more, and I know that I could be happy if I stayed here with you… I mean you have already made me so happy, but I will never be as happy as I am when I'm with Jasper. He honestly completes me."

"You used to say that about me, how can you be sure that you are right this time?" he asked.

"I guess I cant be sure I won't change my mind but I know as of now I am the happiest I have ever been," I smiled.

"I understand, but I cant not promise I will stay away, I don't want to lie to you. I will do my best to keep my distance but I don't know if I can promise I will never come see you."

"At least promise that you will stay away for the rest of my human days," I begged.

"Alright I promise, please call though I want you to want to see me," he smiled.

I frowned because he didn't understand what I was trying to tell him. "I know you do but my point is that I don't want to want to see you. I want you to be forgettable. You are not right now but I'm hoping with time… that you will be," I said sure of my words. I got up to leave but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella please don't go, I cant lose you again."

"I need to lose you, please let go," I insisted holding the tears back.

"I cant let you go," his grip tightened.

"You have no choice," I sigh. "Emmet," I whispered.

Emmet was in the room in a flash. "Bro let go of her," Emmet said grabbing Edward's arm. Edward released me, and I turned to walk out with Emmet.

"I love you Bella, please remember that."

"Goodbye Edward," I said with two tears rolling down my eyes.

I made it out the door and my knees just about gave out, Emmet grabbed me before I collapsed onto the floor. Tears were now streaming down my face.

"Cradle or piggy back?" Emmet asked.

"Piggy back please." I was to embarrassed to have him see me crying. Emmet had never really seen me in pain. I knew it was hard for him to see me like this but I was grateful that Jasper wasn't here to see me reacting to Edward like this. Emmet threw me onto his back, and I started to cry into the back of his shirt. "Wait Emmet I don't want anyone in your family to see me like this," I choked out as we were about to walk down the stairs.

"Don't worry Bella only Carlisle is downstairs, and he just wants to say goodbye one more time," Emmet reassured me.

"Okay." I brushed away the tears and got ready to talk to Carlisle for the last time.

We got down stairs and Carlisle was waiting by the front door, I asked Emmet to put me down, he complied and I turned to face Carlisle.

"Bella I know you have been through a lot tonight, and I'm sorry this has been so hard on you. I heard your conversation with Edward and I must say I am proud of you for how you handled it. I would like to ask you that you never call Edward never come back to visit him. Your hurting him badly now and it will only get worse if you come to see him," Carlisle sigh.

"I understand, and I'm sorry for everything I have done to your family. Please know though that I honestly never meant for any of this to happen and I did truly love Edward."

"I know you did, but I need to do what is best for him. I understand why your doing what you are doing. You are a part of this family and so is Jasper, please know that. And please know that I love you as though you were my daughter," he gave me a hug and a kiss goodbye.

I turned to leave, but had to ask. "Carlisle is this the last time I will ever see you?"

"Of course not Bella I will visit you, not soon for Edwards sake but I will come and see you. I will be sure to send Esme with Emmet and Rosalie for there Christmas visit," he promised.

"Thank you Carlisle, I look forward to your visit, I will miss you dearly."

"Goodbye Bella, immortality will suite you well, I am sure of it," he smiled and I walked out of the Cullen house with Emmet supporting me.

"I'm going to go get my jeep then I will take you home, can you sit here for a minute while I get it out of the garage," he asked with a smile spread across his face.

"Yes Emmet I think I can sit on the ground and wait one minute for you," I joked back. He turned to walk around to the garage in the back. The second he was gone Edward was standing in front of me.

"Take my hand Bella," he said his hand stretched towards me.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked with the look I knew. Edward had asked me that the very first time we met.

"Yes," and I took his hand. He threw me on his back and took off running.

One bad decision

"Where are we going?" I asked as the tress blurred past me.

"We are running away together," he said and I could hear the joy in his voice.

"Wait Edward, stop I think this is wrong."

"If I stop then Emmet will catch us,"

"I know Edward, I don't want to runway with you."

Edward didn't stop running, "Why did you take my hand."

"You asked me if I trusted you. What was I suppose to say, Edward I trust you but please stop running and let Emmet take me home."

"What would you say if I told you I was kidnapping you?" he asked.

"I would tell you to stop, and take me home, to my husband."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, "husband, when did you marry Jasper?" He asked gently removing me from his back.

"Yesterday, we went and got a marriage license," I responded shyly.

"You married him but you wouldn't-"

"Bella!" Emmet roared. He snatched me up and didn't stop running. We ran straight back to the Cullen's. Emmet didn't speak until we were in the Cullen garage. "Are you alright Bella, did Edward hurt you? Emmet asked after safely seat belting me into his jeep.

"Yes I'm fine, and no he didn't hurt me. Does Jasper know what happened?"

"What did happen?" He asked intensely

"Well…Edward kidnapped me, and he only stopped because I told him that I married Jazz."

"You married Jazz? Well thanks for inviting me to the wedding, little sis," Emmet laughed.

"Well I actually haven't married him, I just told Edward that because I knew it would get him to stop. Now will you please take me home."

"Sure alright, anything for my baby sister," he laugh rustling my hair. It was a quite ride home. Emmet and I did talk a little about where me and Jasper were planning to live in Alaska, and when he was going to change me. When we had just about reached my house Emmet spoke again.

"Why did you ask me to drive you home, why didn't you have Jasper come and pick you up, or have Carlisle or Esme drive you?" He asked seriously.

"Emmet being with you is the most relaxed way to travel, if I don't want to talk about something you change the subject. You make everything a joke so I'm never stressed out. Your just an amazing big brother." I smiled lovingly.

We had reached mine and Jasper's house, Emmet walked around and unbuckled all the elaborate seat buckles. He walked me to the house and I invited him in, he respectfully declined.

"I have to get home to Rosalie, after all your drama it makes me happy that she loves me and I love her." He smiled gave me a peck on the cheek and walked back toward his jeep.

"See you at Christmas!" I yelled as he was driving away, he honked as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

I walked into the house and ran straight for Jazz. He was sitting on the couch, I ran and jumped onto his lap. There was a thud from me hitting his rock body. There would be a bruise but I didn't care.

"Hi honey!" I said cheerfully.

"You seem unusually perky considering what you just went through," he said confused.

"Well Emmet just dropped me off as I'm sure you know, and he told me how happy he was that he got to go home and be with Rosalie. And I'm just happy that I get to come home be with you."

"I glad that makes you so happy, do you want some dinner there are left over's in the refrigerator."

"No thanks I just want to sit here with you and enjoy the moment."

Jasper got up holding me in a cradle position and walked me into the kitchen, he placed me on the kitchen counter, opened the fridge and pulled out a small chocolate box.

"Oh yum I love chocolate, thank you Jazz." I opened the box and in it was a large diamond ring. It was beautiful, had to be at least three carrots, with a gold band which was embedded in smaller diamonds. On the inside of the ring there was a small engraving that said, Jazz's one true love.

"Oh Jazz it is beautiful," I choked out trying to fight off tears.

"Bella you are the love of my life, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"Jasper, why are you doing this now? Is it because of what happened with Edward?"

"I am asking you because I love you, I was going to wait until we moved to Alaska but after today I couldn't wait, especially after what you just said." He smiled.

I looked at the beautiful ring, and then at Jazz's face. I never thought about marriage before but with Jasper right in front of me I couldn't resist the joy I felt. Edward had asked me if I wanted to marry him and I had told him no, that I didn't understand the purpose of it all. I felt different about this proposal though.

"Yes, I will marry you," I squealed my whole body overjoyed with happiness. I jumped off the counter and landed in Jasper's arms.

He put the ring on my finger, I held it up into the air just to look at it. A tear fell from my cheek, I had never been so happy before in my life. Me and Jasper went down and got a marriage license the next day and we were officially Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. I got a call from Alice the next day congratulating me. We spoke for hours about how her new life had been going and then we talked about all my drama. I called Emmet and told him that Jazz had proposed and that we were married. He and Rose came over later that evening, and I called and told Esme the good news. She was overjoyed for the both of us.

By the end of the week all of our stuff was packed up and we were getting ready to head to Alaska.

"I'm so exited to go to Alaska, I am dieing to see the house! It's not to big right Jazz?" I asked putting the last of my luggage in the back of the car.

"No it's not to big, I know you like things simple," he promised.

He didn't seem as happy, as I was. I could not think of a single thing that could put him in a bad mood. We had been up and packing for most of the time what could possibly have happened. I stopped what I was doing and leaned casually against the car until Jazz stopped in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, he took a step closer so he was right up next to me. "That's what I want to know," I whispered.

He sigh and took a long pause. I could tell he was deciding if he wanted to tell me the truth or lie to me. "Your not a very good liar," I laughed.

"No, your not a good liar, I happen to be a professional at it, but I don't want to lie to you."

He took another long pause, "I don't want you to lie to me either." I encouraged.

"I got a call from Edward this morning while you were sleeping, and he asked if it would be alright if he came over this morning to say goodbye one more time. I told him that I would talk to you about it, and call him later." he took a step back, breaking my grip from around him.

"Well lets talk about it then. If you don't think it is a good idea than you can call him and say no." I smiled hesitantly.

"Do you want to see him before we leave?" he asked leaning against the car next to me.

"Makes no difference to me," I replied honestly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" I reassured him.

"Okay then I will call him and tell him to come on over," he sigh.

"Wait, didn't we just decide that I don't want to see him." but it was too late he was already on his cell. He took a few steps away from me so that I couldn't hear him. He clicked the phone closed, and walked back over to me.

"He should be here momentarily," Jasper whispered as he put my arms around his neck, and stepped closer towards me.

"Why did you do that? We decided that I did not want to see him," I asked.

"No we decided that it didn't matter that if you saw him so I figured that if you didn't want to see him then it was probably safe for him to come over here. But I'm going to stay with you so he can stay in check."

I leaned forward and kissed him, "whatever you think is best."

Someone cleared there voice in the background, Jasper smiled slightly and turned so that my arms were no longer around him. He took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hi Edward," I smiled tentatively.

"Hi Bella, Jasper. I just wanted to say goodbye before I lost my chance. I know you told me to stay away but I told you that I didn't think I could."

"It's alright, I understand. I do appreciate that you called first it was very mature, instead of just showing up."

Edward turned so he was facing towards Jasper more than me. "Take care of her. don't let her out of your sight, cause she will hurt her self," he laughed half heartedly.

"No need to worry she will be safe with me, I might not be able to read peoples minds but I am capable of stopping any danger that comes her way." Jasper growled, but in an understandable tone.

"Even from your self? When you changer her don't go to far, cause I will kill you if you hurt her."

"Edward! Please don't go there, Jazz let you come here as a favor to me," I piped in.

"I'm sorry I'm just letting you husband know the future. Congratulations by the way. You were very convincing when you lied to me about that. Just because you lied about it doesn't mean you had to marry him," Edward smiled.

"I married him because I love him," I sneered.

"You loved me but you would not marry me, are you sure that your one true love didn't just manipulate your emotions?" he asked crudely.

"He would never do that," I replied.

"Well Bella either way, I wanted to ask you one more time…" he took my free hand and gave Jasper a sharp look. "He is controlling your emotions right now, did you ask him to do that?"

I looked at Jasper but he didn't look back at me, I couldn't believe that he was manipulating my emotions at a time like this.

"Bella, he is lying to you, you know I would never do that to you," Jasper said barley loud enough for me to hear.

"Are you really going to believe that? Why do you think he is holding your hand, makes you emotions easier to control," Edward gestured towards mine and Jaspers interlocked hands.

Jasper let go of my hand and slowly started to walk away, I grabbed his hand before he took three steps.

"I trust him, and I know he would not lie to me, unlike you. Just say what you came here to say," I insisted.

"Well I wanted to come and ask you if your sure this is what you want, are you sure you want to leave your father and your friends, your vampire family. Are you sure you want to leave me?" He asked his tone going soft and sweet.

"It does hurt to leave my family, _all_ of my family but I will see them again. But I have never been more sure of anything in my life," I replied sure of my response. I couldn't help the tear that fell down my cheek.

"I understand but please be sure to remember that, I will be here for you when you change your mind." he said squeezing my hand.

"I wont change my mind and I want you to move on, cause I will not change how I feel about Jazz."

"I am sure you will, when you to fight and you get out of control, he is going to manipulate your emotions and your going to get tired of being around his lying emotions."

"Well if that ever happens I will be sure to call you, but don't hold your breath," I smiled.

"Holding my breath will be the easiest thing I could do, but I understand."

"It is time for you to leave, we have to be going it is a long drive," Jasper interjected.

I had almost forgotten that he was standing next to me, holding my hand.

"Yes of course, thanks for being so understanding, and letting me come to say my final goodbye," Edward said politely.

"Take care Bella and don't forget that I love you more than myself, and more than my existence," he smiled leaning in for a kiss.

I turned my cheek so his lips grazed the side of my right cheek. "And please try to remember that I love Jazz," I whispered.

Edward leaned back, he tipped his head to Jasper and smiled at me. "Take care of her Jasper, and try to take care of yourself Bella. Don't go falling into the Alaska water. You think my skin is cold the water is worse," he smirked, my favorite smirk and then he was gone.

I took a minute to collect myself, no matter how many times I said goodbye to Edward it was always painful and sad, but it did get easier. I turned and put my hand in Jaspers. "Are you ready to get going?" I asked with a smile.

"Definitely, I need to get out of this small town before I go crazy," he smiled picking me up in a cradle. He opened the car door and placed me gently in side.

"Alright lets go then," I smiled leaning up to kiss him. He smiled and was in the drivers seat before I could blink. "Are you ready for this," he asked revving the engine of his race car.

"Oh I think I can handle that," I smiled. Jasper turned to face me.

"Well alright then," he said giving me a wink and we were speeding down the road in no time.

Starting Fresh!

"So tell me, exactly how long is the ride to Alaska?" I asked after five minutes of silence after the excitement of speeding away had warn off.

"Oh no, don't tell me your going to complain the whole way there, it is a six hour drive till we get to the airport in Oregon,"

"I was just curious, I am so exited to be getting out of here and starting a new life with you."

"Do you think your father will ever forgive me?" he asked.

When we had told my father that I was moving into a house with Jasper he almost had a heart attack. He promised to never forgive me. Of course that didn't work, when I had come over to get the rest of my things we talked about it, and I just explained that I knew it was crazy but that I knew it was for the best. He of course blamed Jasper and refused to see or talk to him. So naturally when I told him two weeks later that I was going to Alaska he just about died. He called the Cullen's and demanded that Carlisle talk some sense into Jazz before my dad beat it into him.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING!

Jasper's phone started ringing; he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Why am I answering it?" I asked confused.

"Because darling I am driving and you are not," he stated simply.

I flipped the phone open, "Jasper's phone Bella speaking," I said casually.

"Bella its Carlisle I have been calling your phone but you haven't been answering," he said urgently.

"Oh sorry I forgot to turn the sound on, is something wrong?" I asked. Jasper looked at me confused.

"Bella I'm so sorry to tell you this but it's your father. He is in the ER … he's had a heart attack and hasn't woken up yet. You need to be here as quickly as possible," Carlisle said in a very professional tone but I could hear the twinge of sadness.

I was stunned to say the least but before there was time to react Jasper pulled a very hard left so we were headed back to Forks. Jasper wouldn't look at me he was determined to get me to the hospital as soon as he could. I just closed the phone knowing Carlisle was still on the other end but knew I had nothing to answer him. Tears were streaming down my face; I should have known that happiness would not be given to me for long. It just wasn't in my nature. We arrived after what seemed like hours and I ran into the hospital not being able to see where I was going; the entire tear obstructed my vision. Jasper was at my side and pulling me in the right direction before I knew it. I saw my father in the bed; his eyes closed all the machines around him and knew it was much worse than I could understand.

"Carlisle what happened?" Jasper asked, I hadn't even noticed Carlisle standing in the room.

"Charlie had invited me over to discuss the two if you leaving together and I found him in the kitchen unconscious. It didn't take long to realize that he had suffered a major heart attack," he answered

I was stuck, I couldn't move. All I could do was stair at my father. "Was it my fault?" I whispered.

"Was what your fault?" Jasper asked rubbing my arm.

I turned and looked straight at Carlisle. "Did the stress of me and Jasper, and me leaving cause this?" I asked demanding an answer.

Carlisle didn't even hesitate in answering. "Not a chance, something like this would have been unforeseeable. Nothing you could have done would have helped him. After taking a full examination it became clear that your father has an abnormally small heart and with its size and your father's age it was just unavoidable." Carlisle looked sincere but for some reason I couldn't believe him.

"Are you lying to me Carlisle?" I asked breaking into a new set of tears.

"Bella dear of course not," he said placing a gentile hand in my shoulder. I nodded and turned back to my father. He just looked sad. I heard a light tap on the door and looked to see Edward standing there.

Jasper's POV

I couldn't understand it, when Bella saw Edward she left relief. She ran into his arms without a second thought. She cried into his chest and although her emotions were still going crazy she was slightly relived being in his presence.

"Edward how could this have happened?" she whispered.

"It's a part of life love," he responded.

Did he just call her love? Was I going to allow that? But I could I deny him he was only helping my Bella. Was it so wrong then? All that was radiating from him was concern and of course love.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I am such a terrible person, I'm just so sorry," she mumbled.

"Shhh, everything will be fine love." He started rubbing her back in comfort and she ever so slightly relaxed. I never would have known to do that and certainly wouldn't have said those things. Was this right?

She pulled away from his embrace finally and looked at me her face all puffy from her tears. All I wanted was to give her a sense of calm, but knew it was wrong. She walked into my open arms and began to cry again.

"Everything will be fine," I whispered. She nodded silently into my chest. I held her tightly in my arms wanting to take the pain away so badly.

"I don't want it to hurt anymore," she whispered.

"Bella honey I can take it all way, is that what you want?" I asked desperately wanting to make her happy. Edward caught my eye just then he was staring at me in what I thought was disapproval but then realized it was disappointment. A fine line but he was disappointed that I had given Bella that choice.

"Please Jazz, make it stop," she begged. Her legs gave out but I had her securely in my arms. I sat in a chair next to her father cradling her in my lap. How could I deny her this, I felt her pain and it caused me my own pain. Bella the love of my life was hurting and I was the only one who could fix it.

I replace half of the heartbreak with love and warmth but had to leave her with some of her own emotions. The worry and concern I knew she needed to feel it. I only made the pain less so she could breath. Her sobs became less then, although she did not stop crying for another hour. Eventually she was able to hold her father's hand. To my surprise Edward never left he just lingered in the doorway and every few minutes Bella would check to make sure he was there and every time she was relieved to find he was. I was glad his presence helped her but every time she would look at him my heart would break a little more each time.

"Bella I love you," I whispered into her ear. She turned and faced me not releasing her father's hand.

"Jasper I wouldn't be able to get through this without you. I love you more than you will know," she said. I instantly felt like we could make it through this together but without even realizing it she glanced at Edward and I sensed her relief. All I could do was hold her and get her though this.

Bella's POV

It had been days now and my father still hadn't woken up and around day four I knew he was never going to. Carlisle wouldn't confirm this until a week later but I knew it was coming. I stayed at the Cullen house with Jasper in his room. Carlisle had made the offer and I couldn't go back to my house and nowhere else seemed comfortable. Being surrounded by people who cared about me was what I needed.

On a gloomy Saturday morning my phone rang and m heart sunk. Before even looking at the number I knew it would be Carlisle and I knew what he would say. "Hello," I answered shakily.

"Bella I'm so sorry but you father—

I pushed the end button before he could say it. Jasper was laying next to me under the sheets. I curled up into a ball and cried. He held me and I could feel his love radiating. All I wanted was to be in his arms and never face the world without him.

"Jazz I love you so much," I whispered after I had been able to stop crying.

"I love you too Bella. So you want to go down to the hospital?" he whispered.

"No I can't. I just can't say goodbye yet," I responded.

Eventually all the arrangements were made and the funeral had passed. I hadn't even been able to speak. I held onto Jasper the entire time in the vey back behind all my friends and family and just watched. Jasper told me we could stay in Forks as long as I needed, and Carlisle and Esme said we should stay with them, and I could refuse the offer.

Jasper had gone out hunting and I was in no shape to be left alone yet so I knocked on Edward's door before letting myself in. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"How are you today?" he asked pulling me onto his lap as he sat down.

"Better than yesterday," I admitted.

He stroked my arm gently, "It will get better, I promise."

"I know it will, and I'm glad that I'm here," I whispered closing my eyes but before I could Jasper was in the door way.

Jasper's POV

She was curled up in a ball on his lap. They had been whispering to each other and he was stroking her arm. The sight tor at my heart, but as soon as she saw me she got up kissed Edward on the cheek and embraced me. I carried her out of there and placed her gently on my bed.

I kissed her lips and pulled away after only a moment. She frowned playfully, something she hadn't done in so long I kissed her again and this time she wrapped her hands around my neck and wouldn't breakaway until she had left us both breathless.

"I never want to kiss anyone but you," I whispered enlacing our hands together.

"I plan on kissing you everyday of our never ending lives," she replied pulling me closer.

"I just want to make you happy."

"You make me happy every day," she said kissing me lightly.

I knew she loved me, and I knew there was no doubt that I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone. But even with her in my arms I felt like I could be losing her, because she loved Edward once and his presence made her happy. It scared me to think I could lose the only thing I had to live for at any moment.

I looked down at the now sleeping beauty in my arms and kissed her cheek. She smiled and I heard her whisper my name. My worries were almost gone. She turned in the sheets and almost inaudibly whispered,

"Edward."

I KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT IT'S A NEW DIRECTION SO I WANTED TO SEE HOW PEOPLE RESPOND.


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW!

Bella's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night and when I rolled over I was surprised the bed was empty next to me. I rubbed my eyes to see more clearly and Jasper was standing against the wall just looking at me. I smiled for the first time in days but Jasper didn't smile back. I sat up and looked at him confused.

"Jazz what are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching you sleep my darling" he said finally cracking a smile.

"Well come lay with me," I said holding out my arms for him.

"I like watching you sleep," he said. He sounded just like Edward it gave me the chills.

"Are you made at me?" I asked stunned by the rejection.

"Of course not," he insisted but still didn't come lay with me.

"Okay. I love you," I said lying back down. He sighed and I almost started crying when I heard that. Why would he sigh?

"I love you too," he replied in a flat tone.

I laid there for almost an hour but could not get Jaspers attitude out of my head. What could I possibly have done? I turned over and saw him in the exact same position as before.

"Are you alright?" he asked. What a stupid question I thought of course I'm not alright my dad just died and now you're acting like this.

"What is wrong," I demanded.

"Absolutely nothing," he responded.

"Don't lie to me Jasper Cullen." He rolled his eyes and I was shocked. "Oh I'm sorry should have said Jasper dumb ass Hale?" I asked sarcastically. "What too good to be a Cullen now?"

He walked over to the bed and sat next to me. He put his icy hand on my leg and I shivered and pulled away. "This is wrong, you still love Edward," he said looking at me with his honey eyes.

"Jasper I love you and only you," I said firmly.

"Then why did you whisper Edwards name in your sleep?" he asked and he looked hurt.

"I spent a lot of time with Edward these past few days he has been comforting me when you weren't able to be there or couldn't. Just because he was on my mind doesn't mean I love him," I said softly.

He looked so uncertain of what I was saying. "Bella I'm a vampire and you're not," he said out of nowhere.

"My eyes are brown and yours are gold," I said just stating the obvious

because that's what he was doing.

"How is it possible for you to love such a monster? I have hurt so many people and wouldn't think twice about doing it. I just think that you're still in love with Edward."

"I don't know if you realize this but Edward happens to be 100% vampire as well, and at a time I was in love with him. Now I love you and would never think of denying that fact," I said taking his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said but I was sure what for. Was he sorry that he doubted my feelings or sorry he let our relationship occur?

"Sorry for what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sorry that I'm doubting you and sorry that I still can't be sure if your sure."

"Look all I want it to be by your side, have you near me. I want to have some part of you with me everywhere I go. Nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." His eyes lit up when I said his true last name. "Yes Jasper Whitlock I love you and only you and would spend every day in the rain if I had you by my side."

"I love you Bella," he said looking at me sincerely.

"And you know what I love you Jasper." I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Before I knew it I was suddenly very tired. Jasper wrapped me in sheets and then I cuddled into his chest. Right as I was about to fall unconscious I heard him whisper, "I only want what's best for you my darling," and the way he said it I knew he still questioned if that was him.

I woke up happy when I felt Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around me. It was so comfortable I decided I could not get up because that would mean losing Jasper's grip.

"I know you are awake," Jasper said stroking my hair.

"I know I love you." He chuckled and gripped me tighter.

"I never want to let you go," he whispered in my ear.

"Then don't," I said turning so I was facing him now. His eyes just mesmerized me. "I want gold eyes," I said with a playful frown.

"As soon as we get to our home in Alaska you will," he promised.

There was a knock on the door and then Emmet walked in. "Jasper get off my baby sister!" Emmet yanked Jasper off of me and playfully threw him off the bed.

"Hey stay out of my boy business. Just because you are my older brother doesn't mean you get to mettle," I said trying my best to shove in off the bed but failed miserably. "Jasper please get this bear off my bed," I laughed as Emmet refused to indulge me as I pushed harder and harder until I had given up.

Jasper yanked him off the bed and quickly kissed me before Emmet was trying to wrestle him onto the ground. "My hero," I said in my girlish accent trying to make it sound southern.

I rolled out of bed as the boys continued to wrestle at my feet. I hoped over them and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I saw Edward was in there messing around with his hair. I laughed because he didn't see me

watching. He turned and looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What can I say the messy hair look doesn't just happen," he said. I laughed and walked in front of the mirror. He kissed my cheek. "Good morning love," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Behave," I said.

He just laughed. "What I meant was good morning Bella, you look lovely this morning," he said grinning. "Better?" he asked.

"Only slightly," I said before I started brushing. He watched me for a second and then walked out. After my hair was brushed and my teeth cleaned I turned to exit but Jasper intercepted me. He pulled me tightly to him, I kissed him and he laughed then released me.

"So did you win the wrestling match?" I asked. Before he could answer I heard a booming laughter coming from down the hallway.

"Emmet cheats," Jasper whispered. Emmet came thundering down the hallway and snatched me by my arm dragging me down the hallway about a foot away from Jasper.

"The only way I cheat is if being awesomely strong is now against the rules. Besides Jasper is the one who cheats, he's just not that good at it," Emmet said.

"Well big brother I appreciate the concern but I'm still sticking with my man," I said walking over to Jasper. He wrapped his hands around my waist and like a child stuck his tongue out at Emmet.

"Okay baby sister but I warned you," Emmet said with a laugh and then headed down stairs.

"Don't worry I will still love you even though Emmet can beat you up whenever he wants," I said grinning.

"Oh well at least I can still take advantage of you," he said throwing me over his shoulder and then playfully slapped me on my behind.

"Jasper!" I shrieked in laughter.

He threw me onto the bed and pinned me now in an instant. I squirmed and tried to wiggle free but had no success. "I win," he said then leaned down and tried to kiss me but I turned my cheek. He looked confused.

"I'm not letting you win," I said then shoved him off of me. I climbed on top of him this time and kissed him intently for a moment. "Looks like I win!"

"Congratulations, I think we should celebrate." He leaned up and kissed me, then kissed me again and again.

"Since I win I should get to decide how we celebrate," I said out of breath.

"And you are opposed to celebrating like this?" he asked kissing me again.

"Well no but I have a very different idea that I think you will also be a fan of," I said trying to tease him.

"As long as I'm with you then I will be happy to celebrate any way you want to," he said kissing me yet again. I smiled and rolled off the bed.

"So please share your plan," Jasper asked and he watched me get dressed.

"What is the fun in me just telling you? I want it to be a surprise now get up and get dressed.

"Are you saying my clothes are not adequate?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"You were wearing them yesterday, but if you want to just strip down and go in you boxers I wouldn't be opposed to that," I teased.

He pulled me back into his arms and onto the bed. He gently kissed my collar bone then my neck. My cheek and hesitated right above my lips, then rolled out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes out of the closet.

"You're just going to leave me like that?" I asked sadly frowning.

"Just beating you at your own game darling," he said in his very southern accent. I smiled and waited for him to be ready before I was ready to reveal the surprise I had planned.


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE REVIEW! KINDA HEADING IN A NEW DIRECTION WHAT DO YOU THINK MORE OR LESS EDWARD DRAMA?

We started heading out the door but when I walked down the final stair of the Cullen's long stair case I was stopped in my tracks by what I saw sitting on the couch only a yard away from me. It was Edward and he was with an exceptionally beautiful blond women. It was obvious by her porcelain skin and piercing gold eyes she was a vampire. Edward was sitting right next to her on the couch smiling at whatever she was saying. He glanced at me and then without a second thought returned his attention back to this woman he had on the couch. Jasper's hand was interlocked in mine so he pulled us out of the house I hoped he hadn't noticed my momentary shock when I saw Edward with another women.

"Who was that?" I asked casually as I got into Jasper's skyline.

"Tanya, she lives up in Alaska with another family who live a healthy diet of animals. She has always been very attracted to Edward and I suppose he is finally giving her some attention," Jasper answered.

I nodded and waited for Jasper to start driving but when he didn't I looked up to see why. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You still have not told me where we are going," he laughed.

"Oh right, head straight out to Port Angeles," I said trying to remember the surprise I had planned. He pulled out of the drive and jumped onto the freeway. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something but I was still wondering about Tanya, Edward had mentioned her before and it seemed like someone he would never be interested in. But it would seem that had changed.

Jaspers POV

She was jealous. The moment she saw Edward with Tanya jealousy was all over her. She physically came to a stop at the sight of Edward with another woman. She was very apparently not over him. It must have been the sudden lost of her father that had re-bonded her to Edward whether she realized it or not. It scared me but I knew I had to mask it or it would just push her farther away.

"Are you willing to tell me the surprise yet?" I asked playfully.

I seemed to snap her out of some deep thinking. "You seem to be impatient today. Not used to surprises?" she asked playfully.

When her attention was on me I could feel the love but when her mind drifted back to the window she became frustrated and worried. I was almost positive I knew what it was about. We eventually made it to the city and she instructed me where to go. I ended up parking outside a small boutique. She got out and seemed quite excited.

"My surprise is shopping?" I asked not quite understanding. Bella hated shopping this made no sense. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"It will make more sense when you see the inside of the store. I found this place when I got lost here a while ago." She was glowing with excitement. When she pulled me into the store I was suddenly just as excited as her. It was a very tasteful intimate's store.

"May I ask why we are here?" I knew I was grinning like a child who had just walked into a candy store.

"Well I figure that since we are married and will be spending eternity together that eventually we will be spending the evening together so I thought I would let you pick something out," she said now toying with my hand.

This was so unlike Bella she was usually shy when it came to herself and never liked to wear reviling clothes. She was however beaming with confidence and had no hesitation about being in this store.

"Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Very," I replied honestly.

"Well…" she grabbed a black lace piece and held it up to show me "should I try something one?" she asked biting her lip playfully.

I walked up and wrapped my arms tightly around her trying to control my enthusiasm. "Yes please feel free to try on whatever you would like. Anything you want is my treat," I said releasing her. She smiled nodded and started grabbing things off hangers. After an hour of trying different pieces on, Bella walked out in a light pink, flower, laced, transparent cami, and ruffly pink boy short bottoms. She looked so breathtaking it was hard to say sitting on the couch.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

"You look like the most amazing beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on," I answered. She looked disappointed with my response. "Don't you agree?"

"I don't want to look beautiful," she said turning around to go and change. The store was empty so I used my vampire speed to grab her. She seemed flustered by my sudden presence.

"You also look like the sexiest women to ever grace this earth," I whispered. She smiled and kissed me very passionately. I released her to go change so we could get back in time for me to make dinner. After the cashier was done ringing us up Bella grabbed the bag and we headed towards the car.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was going to cost so much," Bella said after I started the car.

"You cannot put a price on the memory you have just given me," I said smiling. She seemed to be pleased with my answer. "Are you sure you won't let me take you out to dinner?" I asked.

"No I like it when you cook for me, makes me feel special."

"Darling you are special," I said in my southern accent. It seemed to always make Bella blush and right on cue she turned scarlet.

We arrived back right before 7pm and I headed straight for the kitchen. Bella took a seat and watched as I began to prepare cheese pizza and cheese ravioli. Edward walked in alone although I could hear Tanya wasn't too far away. His eyes darted to the bag that Bella had put on the table and jealousy and rage came over him which he quickly masked.

"Did some shopping?" he asked turning to Bella.

She was immediately embarrassed and grabbed the black bag off the counter. "Yea you know just wanted to get some new stuff," Bella replied trying to stay cool.

Edward nodded. I began rethinking the day and for that matter all the times in which Bella had made my life brighter. I could feel Edward's rage as he was no doubt searching through my head. I looked up and smirked at him. Bella was oblivious to the whole exchange.

"Where is Tanya?" I asked. That caught Bella's attention which bothered me slightly.

"Visiting with Esme," Edward replied flatly.

"I guess she finished visiting with you then?" Bella interjected.

"Don't be jealous love, you wouldn't want young Jasper getting all bent out of shape," Edward said in a lighter tone.

"Oh I think I will survive," I responded.

"Don't be rude Edward," Bella said annoyed now.

"Have a sense of humor Bella," he replied.

BELLA'S POV

Dinner smelled good the more Jasper worked on it. Ravioli was my favorite. Edward had been making comments about the cooking skills Jasper lacked but he eventually left after I started ignoring him completely.

"Is it almost ready?" I asked impatiently.

"It will be soon enough," Jasper responded. "Thank you for today," he said.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said smiling.

"I have to say I was very much surprised. It is quite out of character for you my darling," he said looking up from the pan he was working on.

"I know but when I'm with you I don't feel so self conscience and less awkward. So I thought I would just go all out for you. The past week I have put you through quite a bit and I wanted to give you today to try and show you how much you mean to me."

"Bella you have not put me through anything. I just want to be here for you through these hard times. Losing your father was devastating and I'm glad I can help you through it."

"I know but you moving back in here and letting me collect myself before we leave and not rushing me in any way must have been hard for you. Having Edward around doesn't make things easy on you so I just wanted to show you how important you are to me. I mean no one has ever had a day like today with me," I said smugly.

"And no one but me ever will," he said kissing me.

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE REVIEW!

I lay in bed that night just thinking, Jasper was out hunting so it gave me some free time. I was trying to decide if it was time to leave. Was I ready to become what I have always wanted? Yes I was ready, but I wasn't sure if I could leave Forks, my father had just passed and all my friends were here. It is weird thinking of being completely isolated with just Jasper up in Alaska. Then again it was not a bad think just being the two of us; it would definitely be a lot less dramatic that's for sure.

"Can't sleep?" Jasper whispered sitting on the bed next to me.

I looked up and saw him staring at me with concern. "How did you know I was awake? I wasn't even moving?" I asked surprised.

"You breathe differently when you're asleep, smoother compared to your short staccato breaths right now."

"I think I'm ready to go," I said confidently.

"Go where?" he asked.

"To Alaska and start our new life. I'm ready to leave Forks and be with you for eternity," I said sitting completely up right so I could look directly at him.

"Are you sure I don't want you to feel rushed into anything. If you need more time I can wait," he said caringly.

"I don't want any more time I'm ready for this. I have been ready for a long time now but it just took some thinking to be sure of it."

He was smiling softly but I could feel his joy radiating, he had been waiting for this since the beginning and it was finally time. I was happy I could give this to him and happy that I was able to say it and know it was the truth.

Edward's POV

I heard it clear as rain, Bella was ready to leave. She would be leaving with Jasper any time now. The love of my life would be gone in a matter of hours. I needed to take action I could not let her leave and risk her never coming back. I had to do something.

"Did you hear Bella talking?" I heard Emmet ask form the door way.

I looked at him and he recognized that was a stupid question. I could hear the apology in his mind. "I'm here for you man, I know it's going to be hard but we can get through it," Emmet said. This was one of the rare moments that Emmet Cullen was being 100% serious and thoughtful there was no joke in him mind and he was prepared to help me.

"Thank you Emmet but I'm not going to let her leave," I said in a whisper. I hoped Jasper was too wrapped in his conversation with Bella to hear me but even if he did I was still going to go through with my plan.

"You can't do that man it is her choice," he said now worrying about all the crazy things I could do to stop her from leaving.

"She chose wrong Emmet, I know she did and I just have to make her see that," I said standing.

"Don't be stupid out there," Rosalie said coming from behind Emmet.

"Don't tell me you are worried too?" I asked sarcastically. I could hear every single word she was thinking on the subject and her motives for this where clear.

"You want me to take her back? All the hatred you put on the two of us when we were together and now you want to help me?" I asked searching her mind. Emmet looked at her surprised.

"Jasper ruined this family, he never should have let Alice leave and he certainly should not have taken Bella from you. And then to come back here after everything, well he cost me a sister and I will not let him ruin my brother," she said confidently.

"Rose he is family," Emmet said looking at me apologetically.

"No, not any more. Family doesn't hurt family," she said looking at him with daggers.

"He is still family. He's my brother Rose," Emmet said hurt.

"And what am I?" I asked him trying to understand. Emmet was such a lover that he could never think of hurting someone so close to him. But he didn't understand he still had Rosalie in his arms and my arms were left empty.

Emmet was rubbing Rosalie's arm. I could hear the apologies going through his head. He wanted to be with us but Jasper was truly a brother to him. I didn't blame Emmet it was in his character to protect family which Jasper was.

"You are with us or against us," Rose said looking up at him, she was angry but had softness in her eyes see only had when looking at Emmet.

"Rose don't say that, Emmet I understand you are my brother and we are family. You care about Bella and Jasper which I understand," I said trying to accept he wouldn't stand with me.

"I'm sorry Rose… Edward you just need to let her make her own choices."

Emmet walked out but Rosalie stayed. I read her thoughts loud and clear. She didn't like having Emmet be conflicted and she still had distain for Bella, but Jasper was dead to her now and she had no issues with taking Bella from him.

"Thank you for your support Rosalie I think I will need it," I said standing to prepare myself.

"Carlisle will never approve," she said as I passed her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said headed out the door.

JASPERS POV

Bella was fast asleep and after hearing everything Edward had said to Rosalie I was scared. Bella had true feelings for Edward and I was not sure of what type of plan he had to keep her from leaving with me.

I didn't truly understand how much Rose had resented me but now there was no doubt in my mind. Ever since Alice left she had blamed me and turned against me. At least Emmet still considered me a brother.

"Emmet thank you for everything," I said gently closing the door so Bella wouldn't wake.

"Any time man, family is family no matter what the drama is. I can't help you but I won't hurt you either." Emmet was torn between all of this. He almost never disagreed with Rose and never about anything this extreme.

"I know it is hard for you and I never wanted any of this you have to understand," I pleaded.

"You know I love Bella but family is family can't you just let her go for everyone's sake?" he asked and I felt his pain in the question because he did truly love Bella.

"Could you let go of Rosalie if it was best for the Cullen family?" I asked trying to relate it to him.

"I wouldn't let her go for anyone or anything," he said angry that I had even suggested it.

"Same goes for me," I said confidently.

"That's why I understand you and your situation take your girl and get out. If it is really what I have with Rose all you will ever need is her," Emmet said putting a supportive hand on my shoulder.

I heard Rose coming up the stairs I looked over to see her walk over to Emmet. "I am sorry," I said looking at her.

"You should be," she said acidy. She pulled Emmet with her into his room and I was left alone with all this sizzling inside me. I knew I had to get Bella out of here as soon as she woke up, but I didn't want to alarm her.


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE REVIEW!

JASPERS POV

I knew I needed to talk to Rosalie and try and get her to understand me. I couldn't have her helping Edward. Whatever he had planned would be hard enough to stop without the help of Rose. I waited until she was alone; it didn't take long before Emmet had left because he couldn't be around her. He was in a lot of pain because of this and I was grateful to him for staying with me but I didn't want this pain on him.

How could this be right if it was hurting everyone I loved? I tapped on Rosalie's door and then walked in. I was met with daggers looking back at me. I felt hatred rolling off of her. It was going to be difficult to get her to see my side once Rose decided on something it was basically written in stone.

"Just hear me out please Rose," I begged.

"How dare you even ask that, I owe you nothing. You know where I stand on this matter there is nothing you can say," she said spitting acid at me.

"Where you stand doesn't seem to be with Emmet on this particular subject," I said and regretted my word choice immediately.

"How dare you! How dare you even mention that. All the problems in this family are caused by you!" she said so angry she was visibly shacking now. I laid a very thin layer of calmness over her to help take the edge off and as I was hoping she didn't notice.

"You are my sister Rosalie Hale and I understand the hardships I put you through but please believe I never wanted this to happen I didn't plan to love Bella I just do. If I could fix everything I would in a heartbeat but I can't," I explained.

"If you could forget about Bella and set things back the way they were yours saying you would?" she asked still very tense, the words grinded between her teeth.

"Yes I wish I could take it all back but I can't it is much too late," I said. She seemed to be slightly satisfied but all the rage and anger was still there.

"I think you should leave for now and I will come talk to you when I have something to say," she said turning away from me.

"Alright but I will be leaving in the morning. I need to get Bella out of here before things end badly for everyone," I whispered putting my hand on the door knob.

BELLAS POV

I heard the words for myself. Jasper had spoken them clear as rain and he was so sure of himself all I had was doubt. He would give up his love for me to fix the ties between him and his family. I understood but it stung, I crawled away from the door so Jasper wouldn't find me listening. I was about to cry when I realized what needed to be done. What Jasper wished he could do I knew I had to, no matter what the cost. I waited until I knew Jasper had left to go hunting. He always went out at 3am because I was almost always guaranteed to be asleep. I tip toed down the hall to Edwards room and took a deep breath before entering.

"Is everything alright Bella?" he asked suddenly concerned for me.

"No everything is not alright I messed up really big and I need to fix it," I whispered fighting back tears.

"What did you mess up?" he asked walking over to me.

"I chose wrong and it might be too late to fix things," I mumbled.

"Bella, love when did you choose wrong?" he asked although I knew he already understood where I was headed.

"Edward I still love you and being here in this house I want to be with you not…" I couldn't even say his name because my heart was breaking so suddenly.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I felt safe. I was safe in his arms; I could easily love him because I never did stop. Just because I loved Jasper more I could be happy with Edward. If it would fix everything then it had to be done I loved this family too much to come between it.

"I love you Bella," he whispered kissing my neck.

"I love you too Edward," I said holding onto him tightly.

I was happy Edward had accepted me back without hesitation but now the hard part was still to come. I needed to tell Jazz and I knew it would not be easy. I was terrified that he would see right through me after all how could I tell him I didn't love him anymore? Jasper and I had only been together for such a short time and now I was ending it. Just the thought tore my heart. I had told Edward I wanted to do it alone and he agreed. He was so full of joy I think I could have gotten him to agree to just about anything.

Jasper arrived back in his room just past 430 and I was wide awake ready to deliver my speech. I had been going over it in my head for just about an hour. I was almost sure I knew what was going to happen and I knew it was going to hurt.

"Bella dear is everything alright?" he asked.

"Jasper I chose wrong," I whispered beginning my speech.

"I don't understand," he said staring back at me. By the look in his eyes I could tell he did understand. He understood all too well and I could see the hurt in his eyes immediately.

"Jasper I never wanted any of this, all the pain and anger it is my entire fault. You were nothing but the best to me and after this I know you will never be able to forgive me but please just don't hate me," I begged. Tears were streaming down my face and it was getting hard to speak. Jasper was just staring at me no doubt trying to read my emotions. I knew all he would be able to feel was sorrow and heartbreak which fit the situation well.

"I'm happy you discovered this, all I want is for you to be happy. Edward is the right choice for you it has been obvious what we had was a mistake and now you can repair your relationship with Edward and everything can return to normal," he responded in a flat masked tone. It reminded me of when I first met Jasper; when he barley talked to me and always had no emotion in his tone.

I was not prepared for that. I hadn't seen it coming at all. Jasper agreed with me he was happy I was choosing Edward. My head was spinning. He sat there just looking at me with no emotion. I got off the bed and headed for the door. He made no move towards me. I walked out and found Edward on the other side of the door. I put on a fake smile when I saw him and masked my heartbreak.

He leaned down and kissed me, it felt nice but the electricity was gone at least it was for me. "Are you okay love?" he asked wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Now that I'm in your arms I am," I said snuggling into his chest so he couldn't see my face. I was suddenly exhausted. When I Edward opened the door to his room I darted for the black couch. Sadly the bed he used to have was gone, but the leather sofa was comfortable enough. I collapsed on to it and my eyes fell shut like iron curtains. I felt a silk blanket being draped over me and then a strong pair of arms secured themselves around me.

"Sleep well love," Edward whispered. After that I did. The emotional exhaustion left me in a deep sleep. I didn't wake until very late the next day.

JASPERS POV

I sat on the edge of my bed staring at the floor unsure of how to proceed. Bella had returned to Edward and I was left alone. It was worst than I had imagined possible. I could hear her in Edward's room deep asleep. Her breath was even and she was mumbling Edward's name. Every word she spoke was a small dagger in my chest. It was more painful then when Alice had left and more painful than my vampire transformation. I didn't think it was possible but the pain was almost unbearable, but I was not sure how to proceed.

Part of me wanted to run until my legs gave out, another part wanted to go and rip Edward's head off but a tiny voice told me I wanted Bella to be happy even if that meant she was with Edward not me. I needed to think but one thing I was sure of; I could not leave Bella so I would stay at the Cullen house until I had a better, more defined plan.

BELLAS POV

I woke up to find Edward was till protectively holding onto me. It was a nice feeling but it was the wrong set of arms. I knew it but Edward didn't. "Morning love," he whispered and then kissed me neck.

"I love you Edward," I replied. I needed to say it over and over again to try and return my feelings to the lever they once were.

He laughed and kissed my lips gently. "Everyone is so happy everything will be back to normal, Esme was so thrilled to hear you will be straying along with Jasper," Edward mentioned casually.

Jasper's name sent a pain through my chest but I masked it with a cough and then hid in his chest. Edward's hostility towards Jasper seemed to have disappeared over night. It made me happy to see that things seemed to be getting better in the Cullen house so quickly.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Yes please," I said feeling my hunger.

He un hooked me from his body, I hadn't realized how tight my arms were around him until he had to yank them off. "Love I will only be gone a short while, you can shower and get clothes out of my closet if you wish," he said kissing the top of my head before leaving the room.

A shower sounded perfect. I need to relax and hot water always seemed to be the answer for that. I ran into the large shower in Edward's bathroom. I ran the water until it was steaming then I stripped and hoped in. The water was so amazing, I stood there letting the water beat against my skin. After an hour I forced myself out of the shower and felt better, I grabbed a crisp white shirt that was Edwards and then threw on my jeans. I felt fresh and renewed. I looked in the mirror and smiled, the reflection looked liked a girl who was trying to be happy and that left me with hope. I looked out Edward's giant glass window and the nature looked very calm. That is until a storm presented itself right in front of me.

This little storm was angry and I was scared. I knew her all too well and she had never been so angry in her whole life that I had seen. Her fair was a mess from running and her designer shirt was torn, she looked a wreck and her eyes were staring at me in disbelief.

"Alice," I whispered.

"Why? She asked flatly searching my face, her expression full of sadness now.

PLEASE I LOVE READING REVIEWS!

COMING UP NEXT IS A VISIT FROM JACOB AND MAYBE AND UNEXPECTED NEW VAMP, BUT REVIEWS MODIVATE ME HAHA

I LOVE ALL OPINIONS!


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE REVIEW!

"Alice," I whispered.

"Why? She asked flatly searching my face, her expression full of sadness now.

"Oh Alice!" I said elated to see her after it had been so long. I rushed over and hugged her tightly. She didn't respond her arms stayed by her side.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I saw you," she mumbled looking at me still with no emotion.

"Yes I see you too," I replied confused.

"No I saw you and Edward…together," she said now visibly upset almost like she was going to cry.

"Yes I have decided that Edward and I were meant to be together," I whispered.

"No you chose Jazz that's who it was supposed to be," she said walking over towards me. "What happened? What changed?" She asked.

"It's just," I wanted to tell her everything but Edward walked in.

"Alice it's good to see you," he said giving her a light hug. I could see how stiff it must have felt. He heard the brief conversation between Alice and I and he didn't like it.

"Edward it is so good to see you too," she said snapping out of her thoughts.

"How is the new love?" he asked walking back to me and putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh Zackary he is excellent, I left him in South Africa. It is much too soon for him to be around Forks and well Bella in her human state still," she said smiling.

"I am sure Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled to see you have come to visit. They are out in town. Emmet and Rose are outdoors near the lake," Edward said gesturing towards the window.

"Have you seen Jasper lately?" she asked. The way she asked it though was not really a question it looked like she wanted to see how Edward would react.

"No I haven't seen him in a few hours but I would imagine you are well equipped enough to find him," he said with a smile.

"Yes of course brother," she said walking past him brushing his shoulder. "Bella we must catch up before I leave. We can have a girl's night later today," she said looking at Edward. It looked like he nodded slightly.

"Yes of course Alice I would love that!" I said excited to spend time with her. She was my best friend and I had missed her dearly. But the tension between her and Edward worried me, and whatever their little exchange was about could not be good. I turned and looked up at Edward. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"What was Alice thinking?" I asked.

"It's complicated," he said his smile fading.

"Edward please don't keep secrets," I begged searching for the answer in his eyes.

"Later then," he said pulling me tightly into his arms. "I have missed you so much," he whispered.

"I love you," I said but my voice sounded sad and I knew he could hear it.

"I love you more than anything Bella, you are my life," he said. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face before pulling me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the meadow," he said now very excited. I smiled feeling warm the meadow is where Edward and I had fallen in love. It was one of my favorite places to be. Maybe going there with Edward would help. When we made it outside Edward very gently tossed me onto his back and began sprinting. I couldn't help the excitement that came over me. It was just like old times and it was very warming to my heart. I did still love Edward not as much as Jasper but the only one who would ever know that was me.

When we arrived at the meadow it was breath taking. Purple flowers were everywhere the grass so soft I wanted to lay in it. I think I might even have seen a rabbit in the corner. This place was magic and beauty. The sun was beaming and Edward was glittering, bearing his white teeth in a perfect smile.

"Edward its magic here," I said taking his hand and pulling him deep into the field of flowers. I traced my finger along his cheek bone trying to capture a few of the diamonds from his face. He was perfection under the sun light. It just occurred to me that I had never seen Jasper covered in diamonds. It made me wonder.

Edward interrupted my train of thought by pulling me onto the ground and wrapping his arms around me. I felt happy here with him by my side. Maybe it could be enough. I truly loved his man and he no doubt loved me. Why couldn't that be enough?

We laid there until the sun was covered by clouds and it began drizzling. I didn't want to leave because I was afraid my feelings would stay in the meadow. "Thank you," I whispered as we walked hand in hand back into the Cullen house.

"For what?" he asked smiling.

"For giving me the most wonderful day possible," I replied.

"Anything for you love," he whispered.

We walked up the elongated stair case and to my shock found Alice and Jasper headed down the stairs together. I knew I shouldn't have felt jealous but suddenly I was. They looked happy almost as if nothing had ever changed between them. Jasper looked at me as I passed him he smiled softly and then returned his attention back to Alice. This felt so wrong. I tightened my grip on Edwards hand and he gracefully pulled my up the rest of the stairs.

Waiting at the top was Esme and Carlisle. They were smiling at us. "It's nice to have everything back to normal," Carlisle said looking at me with an approving smile.

"It feels good," I agreed. They both smiled as they walked past me and down the hall. I rushed into Edward's room not wanting anymore awkwardness and closed the door behind him. My clothes and hair were all damp from the rain and I was beginning to shiver.

"Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?" I asked already stripping out of my jeans.

"Not at all," he said smiling at me as his eyes rolled over my bare skin. I laughed and threw the white shirt at him before skipping into the bathroom. I ran the water until it was warm and then quickly washed up before hoping right out. I walked into Edwards's room in the search for some dry clothes. Edward tossed me a deep blue V-neck shirt of his and a pair of black skinny jeans that I didn't recognize.

"Who's jeans?" I asked sliding them on.

"They are an old pair of Rosalie's, all your stuff is still in Jasper's room and he and Alice stepped out so I couldn't get them."

"Well that was generous of her," I smiled. They were very stylish and I had to admit my legs did look nice in them. I walked over to Edward and collapsed on his chest. He wrapped his arms firmly around me and we just relaxed that way for a long time. That is until our bonding was interrupted by little Miss Alice. I was happy to see her though.

"Ready for girl time?" she asked bouncing into the room. Edward's arms become stiff around me, but I pride myself free. "By the look of your outfit I would say that's a yes," she laughed pulling me by my arm.

"Don't be gone too long," Edward said rising and kissing me gently.

"No promises," Alice said yanking me out the door. It was nice to see her back to herself. She pulled me all the way to her yellow car and practically threw me in the driver's seat. Some where between Edward's room and the car her expression had changed. She seemed very rushed to get out of here now and wouldn't talk to me.

"Alice what is going on?" I asked.

She shhed me and pointed to Edwards window and then tapped her ears. She didn't want Edward to hear, which meant he was listening. I nodded and waited until we had made it out of Forks. She shoulders relaxed then and she seemed more Alice.

"Okay what is going on Alice?" I asked.

"We need to talk ASAP," she said.

"And what exactly do we need to talk about?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Bella you do realize that I'm physic right?" she asked. I nodded once. "I know you want to be with Jasper and I know you love him more than anything in the world."

I started to shack my head but realized I couldn't lie to Alice she was my best friend really my only friend. "I don't know what to do anymore Alice," I admitted.

"Why did you tell Jasper you made a mistake why didn't you just leave with him? You two could have been happy together in your new home by now. What changed?" she asked.

"I was ruining everything. Everyone hated me, even Carlisle," I said.

"That's not true Bella, Carlisle could never stop caring for you. You're a part of this family for better or wost," she said trying to comfort me.

"It doesn't always feel that way. The second I chose Jasper everything changed the only one who cared about me was Jasper."

"And Edward," she pointed out.

"Well yea," I admitted.

"What I'm about to say is going to sound a little crazy but just hear me out. You need a friend Bella and I'm going to be leaving in the next day, what are you going to do then?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I said suddenly terrified by the thought.

"Whatever happened to Jacob you two used to be so close. So close in fact that he almost came between you and Edward. When was the last time you talked to him?" she asked.

Jacob Black wow it had been so long since that name had even crossed my mind. I had seen him at my dad's funeral but couldn't talk to him. Ever since Jasper had become presence in my life I had not really felt the need to have Jacob in my life. I missed him of course but with Jasper there was no burning desire to see him. Now that I didn't have Jasper and Alice had brought him up I suddenly felt like I needed t call him immediately and apologize for everything between us and tell him that I never wanted this to happen.

"Why would you bring him up? Last time I checked you are not a big fan of the wolves." I noted.

"Yes but Jacob is the only friend who can love and protect you when I am gone and until you get your head straight and go back to Jasper you are going to need him," she said. I was about to protest before she held up her hand.

"Don't bother with the I love Edward crap we both know its Jasper. The only thing I don't know is how you can be so stupid when it comes to love," he added.

"That is a little harsh don't you think?" I asked suddenly offended. "And where are we going?" I asked looking out the window. We were on some dirt road headed nowhere.

"I wouldn't say its harsh just true, and he are headed to here," she said stopping the car. It looked like we were at the edge of some cliff.

"Don't tell me you're going to throw me off the cliff," I joked.

"Now that would be harsh," she laughed. I opened the door and hoped out. When I walked closer the cliff I saw Jacob standing just a little down the way. He was looking back at me. It almost looked like he was smiling. I sprinted over to him and he caught me with open arms.

"Jacob," I said out of breath.

"I have missed you Bells."


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE REVIEW!

"Jacob," I said out of breath.

"I have missed you Bells."

"What are you doing here?" I asked so excited to see my friend.

"Like I said I have missed you girl. Ever since you and those vampires have been together it has been difficult to get a moment alone together, but this little pixie tells me you are in need," he said motioning to Alice who is a few yards away.

"Well I'm glad to see that you two are able to work together," I said nodding in approval.

"Anything for your safety," he whispered and then playfully shoved me. I tried to shove back but fail miserably.

"I need friends that I can push around," I noted.

"Bella then you need to start hanging out with some 5th graders," Jacob laughed.

"Hey give me some credit I could hold my own quite well, just not in your supernatural freak of a world."

"I hate to interrupt but we need to be going," Alice interjected.

"What?" Alice it has barley been 5 minutes," I complained.

"Bella honey it has been 15 actually and Jacob has other things to do as well," she said still waiting by the car not wanting to get close to Jacob.

"I am afraid she is right, we only planned for a short visit," Jacob said confirming. He ran a hand threw his messy hair and sent me an apologetic glance.

"Fine then," I mumbled. Jacob grabbed me tight and then sent me in Alice's direction.

"Come around the rez some time tomorrow and we can visit all day I promise," he yelled after me.

"You got it!"

I hoped into the car and Alice pulled onto the main road immediately. She wasted no time getting away from Jacob. She was trying to help me by bringing us back together but I knew it was not easy for her to be around the wolves no matter how hard she tried. It worried me that she was so worried about me that she would work with Jacob.

"Alice, why did you come back?" I asked.

"To help you of course," she said as though it was obvious.

"Help me with what?"

"Edward and Jasper," she responded.

"I don't need help though I have chosen Edward and that's that."

"Yes but you don't want to be with him. You love Jasper more and he makes you happy and he is a better fit for you," she explained.

"And what makes you think that? Why do you even want me with Jasper he used to be the love of your life and you want your best friend to runaway and spend eternity with him?" I asked very lost.

"I know Jasper better than he knows himself and I know you just as well. You needed Jacob when you were with Edward and that's fine because that is when you were truly the happiest. With Jasper all you ever needed was him and nothing else ever. That's what love is and that is who will make you happy."

"You are wrong Edward makes me happy too," I defended.

"Your right he does but not enough to last you an eternity," she said with confidence.

"Alice you were with Jasper for decade after decade and suddenly that was it. Why can't I do the same?"

"You did you went from Edward to Jasper just as I did with Jasper to Zachary. But one thing that will never happen is going back. You might not be with Jasper but you will never want to go back to Edward. It is the nature of vampires and apparently you. We only move forward never looking back and you need to do the same. Move forward with Jasper and don't look back," she insisted.

"Alice I just can't do that. It hurts everyone too much. All the trouble I caused is not worth it. I can be happy with Edward, just because Jazz makes life better doesn't mean Edward makes life bad," I rationalized.

"So you are willing to give up a chance at happily ever after with Jasper and settle for the end with Edward?" she asked.

"If it means no pain for all my loved ones than yes, the end it where I'm headed hand in hand with Edward. Alice most things have the end only a few stories ever live happily ever after."

"And what about Jasper?" she asked angry now.

"What about him? He can move forward like you said."

"You are risking his happiness and that's okay with you?" she asked tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

I thought about it deeply for a long time. Alice didn't say anything, eventually we made it back to Forks and she pulled into the Cullen drive. She turned to me and broke the silence. "So what is the answer?"

"I don't know?" I finally answered.

Before she could respond Edward was by the car. He opened my door and greeted me cheerfully. I got out and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arm tightly around me. Alice got out quickly and was in front of us before I could blink.

"Hey are girl time is not over yet," Alice pouted playfully.

"It is now. How dare you take her to the wolves? What were you thinking?" Edward demanded.

Her playfulness fell from her face. She looked angry now too. "It is complicated Edward you don't understand," Alice said intense.

"Bella is not safe with them you should have known better, now I can't trust you with her. You will be leaving soon so I will be with her until you are gone," Edward replied.

"Edward!" I said shocked.

"No he is right," Alice said in a softer tone. I looked at her so confused.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yes, I apologize Edward," Alice said and then headed in doors.

"That was strange," I admitted.

"That's Alice for you," he joked.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"To visit with Jasper, she is leaving first thing tomorrow so she wants to spend as much time with him as she can," Edward said pulling me towards the house.

"Does she still love him?" I asked trying to hide the twinge of sadness in my voice.

"It is complicated," he responded looking at me. "Do you still love him?" he asked.

I bite my lip, I didn't want to lie but the answer was so conflicting I was not sure how to respond. "I love you and that is the truth," I answered after a long second. He kissed me and smile satisfied with me answer.

It was the truth and anyone would believe me. I had love for Edward much like the love Alice has for Jasper I would imagine. Deep love but just not enough to be perfect, but for me it would be enough. I had to be.


	9. Chapter 9

I HAVE BEEN GATTING LOTS OF COMMETS ABOUT THE NEW SEPERATION AND PLESE REMEMBER THAT NOT EVERY STORY LIVES HAPPILY EVER AFTER AS I HAVE SAID IN OLDER CHAPTERS BUT THINGS WILL BE GETTING EVEN MORE COMPLICATED SO DON'T WORRY CHAPTERS WILL KEEP COMING!

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I LOVE KNOWING YOUR THOUGHTS!

I woke up bright and early the next day to say goodbye to Alice. Edward had not given us any more alone time and I was sad to see her go. The sun was not even up but Alice said she had to get back right away.

"Oh Alice please don't go," I begged.

"Don't worry Bella you will see me again I am not jumping off the face of the earth," she teased.

"It was great to have you visit don't be a stranger," Edward said hugging her tightly. He released her and ruffled her hair.

"Take care of yourself and my dear sister," Alice said smiling sweetly.

She turned her attention on Carlisle and Esme and wished them all the best. Hugs and kisses were given out. It broke my heart to see Alice leave again. Jasper was last on her goodbye list after Emmet had finally released her from and iron bear hug grip.

I could not hear the whispers exchanged between the two of them but I saw Edward smile slightly. It made me so curious about what they could possibly have said. This was the first time that Jasper and I had been in the same room for more than a few moments. I could not peal my eyes away from him but he never even glanced at me.

"Well goodbye all and I shall return again," Alice said waving her hand dramatically as she made her exit. Everyone laughed at her antics and wished her a fair well.

After she had disappeared I wanted so desperately to grab Jaspers arm and talk to him but Edward was by my side our hands intertwined. Jasper exited never giving me a glance at all. I pulled myself tighter to Edward and he securely wrapped an arm around me.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.

"Just hard to see Alice go," I said weakly. It was true having Alice leave was hard but it was even harder seeing Jasper walk away without being able to even look into his golden eyes.

"Don't worry she will be back before you know it, and we can even go visit her in a few months.

"Okay that sounds great," I smiled and looked away.

"I need to go hunting soon would you prefer I wait until tonight or later in the day?"Edward asked trying to be delicate.

"No I hate when you are gone while I am sleeping, just go now. I think I am going to nap and then shower you don't need to be there for that," I said encouraging him.

"Okay if your sure," he said kissing my head. I nodded and he walked out the door. I jogged up the stairs and went into his room. I laid down and closed my eyes to think, all I saw was Japers face and I suddenly realized that this was going to be one of the only chances I could talk with Jasper. With a house full of vampires it would be difficult to have a private conversation. I walked as lightly as I could over to Jasper's room and opened the door. He was leaning against a wall reading a book. He looked like a statue of perfection.

He glanced up and me surprised. It looked like he was about to talk but I put my finger up to my lips to signal him to stay quite. He nodded and understood. He walked over to me and put his hands up to signal that he wanted to pick me up so no one could hear me clumsy walking around. I nodded and he lifted me gently off the ground. He cradled me and walked over to his window. He gently jumped out and it was a rush. Being in his arms again was like breathing it was so easy and I already dreaded losing my air.

When we were far enough from the house he gently put me and stepped back but said nothing. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked.

"Did you want me to?" he asked casually.

He didn't seemed phased by me at all almost like nothing had never happened between us. "Jazz you have to know I am sorry," I said looking for a response. He shrugged.

"Yea I get it," he said and then looked around the forest almost as if he was bored.

"Am I boring you?" I asked angry now.

"No not particularly," he responded.

"Why are you acting like this? I understand I messed everything up but that is why I want to talk about it and apologize," I explained.

His expression was still care free. "You already apologized, what else is there to talk about. I mean you ended it and I am moving on, what part did you want to discuss further?"

"Jasper please stop acting like that I know you are hurting I am too please just talk to me," I begged starting to tear up.

"Honestly Bella I think it is better if you just stay with Edward and we go back to being what we were," he said.

"You were my best friends boyfriend, how can we go back to suck a basic relationship?" I asked stunned by what he was suggesting.

"Simple, I never see you except when Alice visits or when family matters come up. I mean we can still be friendly towards each other but why force anything else?" he asked still having a very casual tone.

"I can't lose you while I am going through this," I whispered.

"Going through what? Your life? You chose to be with Edward that is that and now we move on that is how vampires do it you need to do the same," he said frankly.

"Japer you have to know I still love you," I said looking around feeling guilty for saying it while technically being with Edward.

"Just not enough I get it no need to talk it to death," he said rolling his eyes.

It was so difficult to talk to Jasper when he seemed so uncaring. He had never acted like this around me so indifferent and unemotional. "Don't you understand? Didn't Alice explain it to you? I love you more than anything and anyone, but it doesn't seem to be enough for everyone else including you," I explained trying to choke back the tears.

His mask broke and it looked like he was shocked. "You were always more than enough for me. All I need is you but you need more meaning Edward," he said reading every move a made now.

"Jazz if things were simple and easy it would be me and you. Just like kindergarten… simple."

"What is so complicated?" I love you and you love me what is not enough?" he asked stepping closer to me and grabbing one of my hands.

"Your family was going to hell because of me. Carlisle would barley talk to you and Rosalie wanted to kill you. Just because I don't have vampire hearing doesn't mean I am deaf. And the second I was back with Edward everything was great, it was things as usual everyone loved everyone again. Don't you see it has to be this way even though I don't want it to," I said out of breath.

"Bella we were going to leave and all the hate would have been gone why couldn't you just leave with me we were so close?" he asked desperate for an answer.

"I don't want to cost you everything just for me, I am not worth it. Nothing can be guaranteed to last forever except for the family you have here with the Cullen's. I cant risk you losing that for me."

"Oh Bella," he said grabbing me tightly. His iron arms around me left like the safest place in the world. I knew going back to Edward would never give me this feeling but still it was for the best and I needed to hold onto that.

"Jasper please you can't give up family for me," I whispered.

"I would give up anything and everything to be with you. We can leave and live happily ever after," he said breaking away from me.

I laughed just a little by the irony of his words. I had told Alice I could give up my happily ever after but now with Jasper offering it to me, it seemed like the only way. How could I go eternity without his arms around me? The end didn't seem like enough, not when I had a chance at perfection

"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered. After everything I had done how could I leave Edward for Jasper again? It just seemed cruel. To the Cullen family who was truly my family now. And also to Edward after everything he did for me and the pain he suffered the first time, it was just so cruel to put him through that again so soon.

It was like Jasper could read my thoughts as I was thinking them. His face looked understanding but also devastated. "It is too late now isn't it?" he asked letting go of my hand.

"I don't want it to be, I messed up so badly and now I can't fix it," I said beginning to ball now.

"You are being dramatic Bella, everything is better than okay things are great," Jasper said covering his emotions and raising his voice slightly.

"What?" I asked.

Just then Edward was by my side and I understood. Jasper didn't want Edward to know the contents of our conversation. He knew it was wrong what we were doing out here and the Edward deserved better. He was a good man and I cared for him deeply. I smiled and put my arm around him for support. He easily held onto me and looked from me to Jasper.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Your girl is crazy man," Jasper joked and Edward immediately relaxed at my side and let out a smile.

"I could have told you that," he responded.

"Hey, hey I am standing right here. Just because I am concerned with Alice leaving everyone seems to think I am over reacting but what I can say it is a human thing," I whipped out. I surprised myself suddenly I felt light and easy going. It was Jasper helping me I realized and looked at him with a thank you smile.

"Get her out of her bro she needs you to get her head straight," Jasper said walking past Edward and hitting him in the arm.

"Sure thing," Edward said looking at me now.

"Hey we are still on for that chess game right?" Jasper asked looking back at me.

"You know it," I responded casually having no idea what he was talking about, but any chance to be in the same room with him was an opportunity I was willing to take. He disappeared into the forest after that and my emotions seemed to hit me like a ton of bricks, I did what I could to cover them myself but it wasn't easy.

"You think you can beat Jasper in chess?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"Hey I happen to be pretty good so shut up," I said playfully hitting his arm.

"Alright then shall we head home?" he asked.

"Yes please I never got a chance to nap," I said yawning. "And I am sure you didn't finish hunting," I said looking at his dark eyes.

"You are correct my dear, so lets go back and I can tuck you in and before you know it I will be waking you up," he said pulling me onto his back. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, and yes," I said ducking my head and closing my eyes as he raced back towards the house.

REVIEW, REVIEW!


	10. Chess game

I woke up from my nap and felt new and refreshed. I hoped out of bed because I knew that I could go play chess with Jasper! Even though it was under Edward's supervision at least I would be able to see and talk to Jasper and that made me happy.

"You're finally up," Edward joked walking over and kissing me gently.

"Yea I was really tired sorry about that."

"Well Jasper has been downstairs waiting for you. He has the chess board all set up if you want to play," Edward added.

"Oh yea I forgot about that. Are you going to help me win?" I teased.

He laughed slightly "if you wish," he agreed.

"Okay then let's play," I said hoping out of bed. I tried not to rush down the stairs but I was just so excited to see Jasper. When I arrived down stares the glass chess set was ready to go and Jasper was sitting in a chair waiting.

"Ready to get creamed?" he joked.

"I think the question is are you ready?" I sat down across from him and was suddenly nervous because I was actually not that great at board games.

"You cannot use Edward as a tool," Jasper noted.

"I do not remember that being part of the deal I can use whatever resources I have and that included Edward," I said looking at Edward and smiling. He winked and nodded.

Jasper playfully rolled his eyes bit agreed. "Your move," he said allowing e to start the game. I made the first move and then the game became very serious. I knew Jasper was letting me stay in the game just so I wouldn't lose and leave with Edward and for that I was grateful. Every so often Edward would whisper the move I should make and it always worked. Eventually however the game did have to end.

"Check mate," Jasper announced.

"Oh dang it!" I said no seeing the move coming.

"Sorry my dear but this is man's game," he said turning his voice southern. I couldn't help but blush I loved his accent.

"Well played Bella," Carlisle said from behind. I had not even known he was standing there.

"Thank you Carlisle it was one of my better games and of course Edward kept me alive quite a few times."

"Would you mind if Edward and I played?" he asked looking at me than Edward. Edward smiled and agreed.

"Yes of course," I encouraged. I stood up and so did Jasper he put out his hand and we shook. The spark I felt when our skin touched was so electrifying.

"Well played my dear," he said still southern. Edward glanced up and me and I let go of Jaspers hand and focused on the new game about to be played.

What I was not ready for was how long vampire chess took. They were both so intelligent that the game took hours after the first hour I decided I was hungry. "I am going to go make something to eat," I said to Edward. He was so focused I doubted he knew I had spoken. I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. All the food was untouched and there were no perishables; lots of pasta and cereal, along with every flavor of soup and boxes of deserts. Jasper tapped my shoulder and I almost screamed I was scared so badly.

"I hate when you sneak up on me!" I said hitting his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get your ears checked then," he joked.

"How is the chess game going?" I asked. Talking about insignificant events killed me. All I wanted to do was jump into Jasper's arms and run far, far away.

"Pretty good, but it is almost impossible to beat Edward," Jasper laughed.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because he cheats with the whole mind reading thing, I mean it is not really his fault but still."

"Maybe I should play him then, no cheating could occur then," I joked. Jasper placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. He slowly ran fingers down my arm. I tingled under his touch. I grabbed his hand and could not let go. I wanted to start crying because of how messed up things had become.

"Yea you should play him that would be a great" he said squeezing my hand.

"So are you going to help me find something to eat or what?" my voice was shaky but I tried to seem normal.

"I can try but cooking it not my best extracurricular activity," he joked.

"Can you just point in the direction of where I can find sandwich type food?" I asked

"Of course," he smiled. Our hands stayed intertwined. I was worried that someone in his family might walk in and see us but I figured he would hear them come in and to be truthful there was no way I could release him. After assembling my food Jasper was forced to let go of my hand. A tear rolled down my cheek and Jasper looked at me painfully.

I wiped my face and took a bite of my food to try and pull myself together. He mouthed I love you and I was close to losing it. I nodded and was about to start balling from the heartbreak in my chest. Just then I heard Edward laugh and I assumed the game was over. I got up and inhaled deeply. Jasper looked at me confused. I slid my arm across the counter's edge and a thin line of blood appeared.

"Ouch!" I said loudly and began letting my tears flow.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward said appearing by my side in a flash.

"Yea I just, cut my arm on the edge," I said between tears. Jasper looked at me with understanding. There was no way I could stop crying in time to talk to Edward so I needed an explanation for my tears. An injury was the most believable.

"Carlisle can you come look at Bella's arm," Edward called. "You should probably leave Jazz, you don't need to be around blood," Edward said. Jasper nodded and walked out the back door.

"What was he thinking?" I asked looking at Edward.

"He was just repeatedly calming himself down. I doubt anything would have occurred but there is no reason to risk it," Edward said.

Carlisle was examining my arm now. "The cut is not that deep, I don't understand why the pain is so bad," he said looking at me. It was mark to mask the tears and getting them to stop was even more difficult.

"I just think I scared me," I said trying to calm down. Suddenly I felt very calm. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me through the glass door; he winked and then stepped aside so his family couldn't see him.

"I'm feeling better actually," I said wiping away the last of the tears.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, sorry for all the dramatics."

"Oh please Bella it is no troubles at all. Let me wrap your arm in gauze so the blood won't ruin your clothes," Carlisle said already wrapping layers of white gaze around my arm.

"Thank you dad," I joked.

"Are you sure you are alright love?" Edward asked still very worried.

"I promise it doesn't hurt at all now," I said trying to reassure him. He kissed my forehead and nodded.

"So who won the chess game?" I asked. They both laughed.

"I did, but it was a well played game," Edward said looking at Carlisle.

"Yes it was," he agreed.

"Have you ever lost?" I asked.

"Alice is the only one who ever beat me. Those were not very interesting games to watch though," Edward laughed.

"And why is that?"I asked.

"They played the games mostly in the heads. A few moves would be made and then Alice could tell the outcome in the future while Edward read her thoughts. It was a funny picture to see," Carlisle explained.

"I'm sure it was."

"There all done! You will be ship shape in no time," Carlisle announced proudly.

"Let's get out of here, some fresh air sounds good right about now," I said looking at Edward.

"I wouldn't agree more," he smiled.

Truthfully I was hoping to see Jasper when we walked out the glass door but he was nowhere to be found. The cool mountain air did clear my head but I still couldn't get Jasper out of my thoughts. I had never been so grateful that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. Things were slowly starting to spiral out of control. I needed to make a change or lose everyone I cared about.

SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG, I HAVE BEEN BUSY TRAVELING, PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!


	11. just a preview!

THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED BUT AN IDEA HAS STRUCK ME TO I WILL FINISH THIS CHAPTER UO THIS WEEKEDN AND GET IT TO YOU GUYS ASAP! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!

"We need to talk," Edward said after a long silence. We had slowly been drifting through the forest; I really had no idea where we were at this point.

"Those are never good words," I said suddenly hopeful. Those words are famous for break up words. Maybe Edward had decided I wasn't perfect for him and if he dumped me Jasper and I could be happy and no one could object.

He laughed slightly and my hope was gone. "It is nothing like that but when you went through your Jasper phase you did marry him and well… it is awkward being with a married woman." He smirked but I could tell he was uncomfortable with the topic.

"Oh you are right I had almost forgotten. Well what did you have in mind? Like a divorce?" I asked suddenly not happy with that thought.

"Well if you wouldn't object, yes I would like that very much. I know it means little to you because vampires get remarried all the time so it seems casual but I have never been tied in marriage so this is important to me," he pressed with eager eyes.

"Okay well if that would make you comfortable than I guess I will divorce Jasper," I said almost stunned.

"Great thank you love. It should be no trouble at all just a few signatures. We have a very good lawyer who handles things without asking any questions." He said already planning the next step.

"Did you tell Jazz you wanted to do this?" I asked skeptically.

"No but I don't see why he would care," he said thoughtlessly. I was suddenly very hurt by that thought and Edward noticed. "Oh I mean of course he will care because he cared so deeply for you I just meant."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "I understand," I whispered. "If you don't mind I want to tell Jasper about your decision," I said thinking about how I would accomplish that task.

"Bella love I would like to think of this as our decision. I hope that you would like to be free from Jasper completely so we can continue to move forward.

"Oh of course I meant our decision, I was just in deep thinking mode and not realizing what I was saying," I covered quickly. Edward looked at me doubtfully. I grabbed his hand and yanked him deeper into the forest. He quickly became care free and just as I hoped moved past the divorce subject. I cringed at the thought but kept all worries to myself until I had some alone time.

REVIEW THE IDEA PLEASE AND WHEATHER A DIVORSE SHOULD OCCUR


	12. Chapter 12

We made it back to the house after a fun day out in the woods. I managed to keep from tripping which was a plus for me. I had no plan on what I was going to say to Jasper, but I knew I wanted to talk about it alone with him no Edward.

"If you don't mind I want to talk to Jasper alone about this. I think it could get awkward if you were there," I said trying to be very sure of myself.

"Of course I wouldn't expect it to occur any differently," Edward said rubbing my arm gently.

"And I would like it if you didn't listen in on the conversation. Even though Jasper and I are no longer together we were at one time and I know this is going to be an emotional conversation. It would be with anyone," I said still confident that Edward would agree.

"That is understandable," Edward agreed but he did not look happy about it.

I kissed him sweetly and walked over to Jaspers room. I tapped lightly on the door and then let myself in. He was leaning against the wall staring out the window. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. He looked over at me surprised.

"Is something funny?" he asked looking over at me.

"Well I mean every time I come in here you are always in a model pose and I just wonder if you do that to impress me or if your natural stance is to pose like a GQ model," I explained.

He laughed then too. "Darling everything I do is to impress you," he joked. I walked over and sat on his bed. He joined me and placed a light hand on my leg. "Don't be nervous I already know what you are going to say," he said with a reassuring a smile.

"Can you tell if Edward is listening?" I asked in the lowest whisper I could manage.

"The entire house has stepped out to give us some privacy. The only person who can hear you is me." I liked how that sounded just me and him. I laid flat on my back and let out a big sigh. Jasper lay down next to me. I couldn't help but roll on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sat up cradling me like a small child.

"Are we going to talk about why you are here or just avoid the subject until Edward gets back?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Jasper Hale Cullen Whitlock I am forced to ask you for a divorce that I do not want. I love you but it seems to not be enough and therefore we must separate," I said in a flat tone. That was the one line I had pre thought to say.

"I also love you and do not want a divorce but will grant you your request without any fuss on my part. I don't want this to be hard on you, so we can this over with very quickly."

"What if we made this take as long as possible so we can stay married just a little longer? I mean really what is the rush?" I asked.

"That sounds wonderful to me," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Now I'm going to say something that most soon to be ex wives doesn't usually say but… I want to keep the ring unless you have any major objections. There is very little I have from our time together. There are no pictures and no major events but this one and even though I can never wear it I want to be able to keep it in my grasp when I need it," I said trying not to cry. The ring meant so much to me and I couldn't handle losing that as well.

"Oh darling of course I would never dream of taking that back. It is yours until the end of time."

I balled up tighter in his arms and turned into his chest. This was never going to be right and things were not supposed to be like this. I just needed Jasper but I was too stupid or scared and gave that up. Jasper tilted my face so he was looking right at me. He looked as though he was debating something. Then he swiftly kissed me. The instant our lips met I became unable to get enough of him. We had not kissed in what seemed like a life time.

Jasper gently laid me down on the bed. I clung to him tightly I didn't want to lose the contact between us. I ripped off Jaspers shirt and was met with his perfectly sculpted body. Jasper finally moved from my lips and began kissing my neck and jaw line. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and then pulled his lips back to mine. The passion between us was so intense my head began to spin.

"I love you Bella and I'm not letting you go without a fight," Jasper whispered and suddenly I realized how wrong this all was. For once in my life I didn't care I wanted to be with Jasper and no one was going to stop us from this blissful time together… or so I thought.

"Bella what are you doing?" Emmet said booming from the doorway. I hadn't even heard him open the door and apparently neither had Jasper.

"Emmet get out of here," Jasper said sharply.

I grabbed my shirt off the ground and covered myself. I had never been so mortified in my entire life. Jasper got off the bed and stood in front of Emmet. "Seriously forget what you saw here and get the hell out," Jasper demanded.

"What are you doing? She is with Edward and your about to have sex with her? Dude what the F are you thinking? Edward it your brother and this is how you treat him." Emmet was stunned he was looking for words but couldn't seem to find them. During their exchange I had slipped my shirt on and tried to get my face to stop burning bright red.

"Emmet your right but get out… just get out and I will handle this!" I said my voice sounding scratchy. He glared at me but nodded and left. Jasper slammed the door behind him and looked at me stunned.

"Bella I am so sorry, this is my fault. I never should have done that. I don't know how I lost control so quickly," Jasper explained.

"I wanted this and I am as much to blame as you are." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his bare chest and inhaled deeply. "Promise me that things will fix themselves and we will be together without it being so wrong.

"I promise that I will love you forever and that even if I had to take on the world to be with you I would. I meant what I said I am going to fight for you," Jasper said tightening his gip.

"Never let me got."

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW TWIST AND KEEP REVIWING I LOVE READING ALL THE THOUGHTS YOU HAVE! LOVE MY READERS!


	13. Chapter 13

"I need to go and talk with Emmet," I said breaking free from Jaspers arms.

"I can explain it to him, you don't need to," Jasper said standing up.

"I want too, I have not talked with Emmet in so long and now I need to explain everything to him, before anything can be done," I explained. Jasper nodded and opened his door for me. I walked out and stopped myself from looking back at him.

I walked over to Emmet's room and knocked lightly before letting myself in. He was standing there arms folded across his chest just waiting for me. He had obviously been listening and expecting me.

"Hey there big brother," I tried to tease. The stone mask stayed plastered across his face. "Emmet don't pull the I'm tuff as stone act, I can't talk to you when you do that," I pleaded.

"And what makes you think I want to hear what you have to say, I think I saw everything I ever needed to see from you," he said very judgmentally.

"Hey that is not fair," I said raising my voice.

"No what you're doing to Edward is not fair. I understand you have feelings for Jasper but you chose to be with Edward. YOU CHOSE no one else. You can't just use both of them whenever you feel like it. I'm not sure who you want to be with or if you even love either of them because if you did then why hurt them both so much?" Emmet said throwing daggers at my heart with every word because so many of them were true. I was hurting everyone.

I began to cry when I realized just how stupid the choices I made were. I sat on the floor and put my face into my hands and just cried. After a moment a felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Don't cry Bella, I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just love my family very much. Amd you are a part of that family as well. I just want all the pain to stop," Emmet explained.

"You are just so right; I am hurting everyone, even you. All the stupid things I'm doing are causing pain for everyone! I just don't know how to fix things anymore," I said blubbering.

Emmet sat on the floor now; he looked at me with sad eyes. "What or should I say who do you really want?" Emmet asked.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Jasper," I whispered. I was finally going to be honest with someone no more denying how I felt.

"Then why did you go back to Edward?" he asked.

I spent the next hour explaining everything to Emmet, every feeling I had and every thought that went through my head. I told him when I realized I loved Jasper more and the second I thought the family was more important. He didn't really say much he would ask the occasional question but otherwise he just nodded. His facial expression stayed very even not expressing how he felt about what I was saying. When I had finished rather than respond Emmet just continued to stare at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"That's a lot of information, just let me think all of it through before I give you my professional opinion," he commented deep in thought now. I waited about a minute or so before he was ready with a response.

"I would say… you are screwed," he said flatly.

"Thanks Dr. Emmet I knew that," I said rolling my eyes. "Now do you have any real advice for me?" I asked hopeful.

"The only thing I can tell you is to be honest with Edward and get out of here with Jasper. No one deserves to be unhappy especially you. Just tell Edward everything you told me and he will understand… well skip some things like what happened today but just let him know that you made a mistake and then leave, leave right away with Jasper. Get as far away from here as you can and things will work themselves out. Don't say goodbye just run as fast as you can with Jasper until you are safe with him," Emmet said releasing a long sigh after he had finished.

I felt tears in my eyes again because I could see that it was hard for Emmet to tell me to leave, he loved me like the little sister he always joked I was. But I knew he was right and with this new sense of strength I felt I went and packed all my things and began preparing what I was going to tell Edward.

He walked in the door not too long after I was packed. I suddenly became very scarred and thought immediately of chickening out. Emmet's words ran though my head again and I knew I had to do this.

"How did it go with Jasper?" Edward asked looking at ease. He plopped down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"It went differently then I had expected," I said not wanting to lie to Edward but also taking Emmet's advice to not tell Edward the details of my afternoon events.

"Sounds interesting, care to share?" he teased.

"I actually want to talk to you about something important," I said trying to keep my tone light. It seemed to work because Edward didn't seemed worried at all which was quite unusual for him.

"Of course, what did you want to discuss?" he asked.

It was hard to find a starting point but I decided this needed to be short and to the point. "I love you Edward Cullen," I started.

He laughed which surprised me, he clearly was missing what I was about to say which made me even more nervous for how he might react.

"Isabel Swan I also love you," he responded.

"I also love this house and everyone in it," I continued.

"I think I can speak for everyone by saying they feel the same way," he said still cheerful, it made me very curious about what was running through his mind.

Edward POV

Bella wanted to talk it made me very excited thinking about what it could be. She had finally freed herself from Jasper completely and now wanted to talk with me about something.

"Of course what did you want to discuss?" I asked her although I had an idea about what is concerned. The idea that Bella, my Bella would be telling me that she wanted to marry me now that she was freed from Jasper was almost to hard to control. I wanted to get down on one knee and propose right away, but I wanted to be certain that I was correct in my thinking since her thoughts were silent to me.

Once I knew for certain her intensions I would grab the ring hidden in my book case and place it where it belonged, on Bella's delicate left finger to be worn there for eternity.

"I love you Edward Cullen," she said in a lower tone then she had began. I couldn't help small laugh that escaped my lips.

"Isabel Swan I also love you," I responded covering up my slip.

"I also love this house and everyone in it," she continued.

Sounds to me like she wants to become a permanent member of the family, although I know everyone already sees her that way. I could feel her becoming more nervous which made me think she was getting to the important part of her little speech; I tried to calm her down with reassurance.

"I think I can speak for everyone by saying they feel the same way," I said placing a light hand on her leg that she didn't seem to notice.

"Edward I can't be with you anymore, I need to leave this house and this family with Jasper to be happy. I never wanted to hurt you but I have and for that I am truly sorry, but this is what I want and what will make me happy. I don't have a big long story to tell you just that I love you but I love Jasper more and I am going to be with him," she rattled off as quickly as she could talk. Never in my entire vampire life had I ever been caught so off guard, it was one of the rare times I had been stunned into silence, then I started feeling the rage build inside me.

Bella's POV

I had said what I needed to say and I could slowly see Edward going through different emotions. Shock first then understanding of what I was saying followed by the building of anger. I stood up slowly and waited for a response, but was surprised when Edward didn't immediately have one for me.

I nodded to myself after waiting long enough it was clear Edward had nothing to say, he just continued to stare at me slowly becoming angrier. I picked up the small bag I had left by the door and walked out of the room and as soon as I was out of sight dashed into Jasper's room. He was standing there looking at me also seemingly stunned.

"I know I didn't warn you I was planning this but there was no time, please just take me away," I said scarred I would be rejected and left with on one. Jasper quickly grabbed the bag out of my hand and yanked me down the long stare case. I kept stumbling so eventually he just picked me up and vampire ran to the garage. He threw my bag into the back seat of one of the Cullen's many cars and then stopped to look at me.

"Thank you," he whispered and then kissed me. The passion between us left a tingling feel on my lips when he pulled away grabbing a few supplies out of the cabinets in the garage. I looked over at the shiny silver Volvo parked only steps away and it did leave me feeling sad about what I had done to Edward, and to this family but nothing had very felt so right before in my entire life.

Emmet was right to tell me to run and get away because if I had stayed in the house to try and say good bye who knows what might have happened. It was finally time to just begin my never ending life with Jasper beside me. I climbed into the passenger's seat and Jasper pulled out of the Cullen garage going much too fast, but I made no complaints.

NOT SURE IF THIS IS THE END, DOES IT FEEL LIKE THE END? I WILL UPDATE WITH SOMETHING EITHER WAY

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS!


End file.
